


Не играй с огнем

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending for Kylux, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Сопротивление и Новая Республика выиграли войну с Первым Орденом. Плененный еще до победы генерал Армитаж Хакс отпущен на поруки По Дэмерону и находится под его протекцией. И пока идет судебный процесс над Верховным Лидером Кайло Реном, Хакс пытается найти способ спасти их обоих и показать По Дэмерону и Новой Республике, что не стоит играть с огнем.





	Не играй с огнем

_Extremis malis extrema remedia.  
(Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.  
Латинская пословица)_

— Эй, Хагз! Ха-а-а-агз!

Хакс сделал вид, что очень занят просмотром голопередачи. У него еще ни разу не получалось игнорировать Дэмерона подолгу, но он все равно пытался каждый раз.

— Ха-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-агз.

Хакс всмотрелся в голограмму до боли в глазах. Хотелось еще и заткнуть уши, а лучше — вообще исчезнуть. Дэмерон умел быть нудным, если нуждался во внимании, а еще лучше умел лезть не в свое дело, и Хакс догадывался: сейчас он снова начнет.

Так и оказалось: его обхватили крепкие руки со спины. Хакс поджал губы, отвел голову, когда Дэмерон мазнул небритой щекой по щеке, отвернулся, когда Дэмерон как-то почти неуклюже попытался его поцеловать. Все эти нежности его, по правде говоря, изрядно раздражали, как раздражал и сам Дэмерон, и это его настырное «Хагз», и его драгоценная восставшая из пепла Новая Республика, и новое правительство, и голопередача тоже раздражала. Но приходилось терпеть — потому что и его терпели. Если бы не протекция Дэмерона, взятого в плен генерала давно бы уже казнили. Должны были казнить. И лучше бы казнили, если честно.

— Ты опять не в настроении? — спросил Дэмерон и попытался заглянуть в глаза. — Ну, что сделать, чтобы ты от проектора отлип? Хочешь, отсосу?

Хакс едва заметно сморщил переносицу и с трудом подавил желание оттолкнуть Дэмерона от себя. 

— Не хочу.

— Ты из-за передачи такой сердитый?

— Нет, — Хакс покачал головой.

— А по-моему, из-за нее.

— По, — предупреждающе произнес Хакс, и его едва не передернуло от того, что пришлось обратиться по имени.

— Что, сладкий?

— Отвали.

Его шеи коснулись шершавые, обветренные губы. Дэмерон прихватил кожу зубами, зализал укус, провел пальцами по тому месту, где когда-то отпечатались синяки от удушения Силой.

— Отвали, — повторил Хакс и попытался уклониться от непрошеной ласки.

Дэмерон провел носом по шее к его уху. Прикусил мочку и прошептал жарко:

— Слушай, ну расслабься уже, приятель. Все же хорошо. Процесс идет, хоть и медленно. Казнят твоего Кайло Рена, и дело с концом. Или ты в это не веришь?

Хакс снова поморщился. Проблема была не в том, что он не верил: скорее в обратном. Как-то несправедливо: он останется жив, а Рен — нет.

Когда-то он мечтал о таком раскладе. Но сейчас он потерял все, и прежняя жизнь казалась меньшим из зол. Особенно после того, как они с Реном успели сблизиться — пусть даже за недолгое время.

По крайней мере, после тех агрессивных ласк Хакс не чувствовал себя грязным и испачканным, как после попыток Дэмерона его ублажить.

— Я тебе все-таки отсосу, — решил Дэмерон, так и не услышав ответ. Поцеловал в щеку и обошел кресло, опустился на колени перед Хаксом и решительно раздвинул его ноги. Устроился между ними, расстегнул штаны и выпустил из них абсолютно невозбужденный член.

Хакс постарался дышать ровно и отстраниться от этого. Уставился в голограмму: Рен в антисиловом ошейнике выглядел мрачным и злым, как голодный сарлакк. 

Снять бы эту дрянь с него, да только кто ему позволит.

Рот у Дэмерона, как всегда, оказался жарким, почти горячим. Он старательно ласкал член языком, делал все, чтобы у Хакса встало. Тот, конечно, был вполне себе живым человеком, и реакции у него тоже были живые, человеческие. Вставать все-таки начало, и за это Хакс ненавидел и Дэмерона, и себя.

Он все еще держал руки на коленях. Наверное, стоило показать, что он как-то заинтересован, но он ведь не был. Ложь надоела еще неделю назад, как только начался судебный процесс. До этого Хакс мог заставить себя играть нужную роль, мог притворяться и отзывчивым, и благодарным, и спать в одной кровати с Дэмероном тоже мог — особенно если принимал снотворное, которое вырубало его еще на подлете к подушке. Он думал, что у него получилось приспособиться: правда, в освежитель он стал ходить в четыре раза чаще и подолгу стоял в кабине ультразвуковой очистки, а после нее еще и душ принимал на всякий случай. Он все время казался себе грязным, замаранным, испачканным, и запах пота Дэмерона, казалось, въелся в кожу. Отмыться от этого не получалось, но Хакс все равно упорно продолжал пытаться.

Но в целом все было нормально. Даже начал привыкать, почти смирился. Да вот только по голо начали крутить записи судебного процесса, и один вид Рена словно вытащил его из полусна. Так не должно было происходить. Он хотел переписать историю — они с Реном хотели — но в итоге ее писали победители. И Хакс сейчас был во власти одного из них, под его протекцией, у него на поруках.

Он не понимал, зачем Дэмерону вообще понадобилось его спасать. Зачем он взял на себя ответственность, этот вроде бы честный «хороший парень»? Он ведь так и сказал ему, когда Хакс попал в плен: «Я хороший парень, а такие, как я, хорошо видят добро даже в таких, как ты».

Хаксу на тот момент плевать было, что в нем видели. У него заплыл правый глаз до такой степени, что им он просто не видел, все тело болело после очередных побоев таких же «хороших парней», а пыточные дроиды в Новой Республике работали точно так же, как и в Первом Ордене. Он молчал, не выдавал никаких сведений о своих, но уже дошел до той степени отчаяния, что готов был рассказать какую-нибудь мелочь, лишь бы это все прекратилось. Он и рассказал: Дэмерону. Попросил, чтобы его оставили в покое и казнили уже, если хотят, только пусть все прекратится.

Дэмерон тогда посмотрел серьезно и сказал: «Все только начинается, Хагз». В тот момент Хакс воспринял это как угрозу, но на следующий день на заплывший глаз наложили бакта-пластырь, а в камеру принесли еду: настоящую, горячую. И воду. Много воды, и он жадно выпил всю: все это время его кормили только отвратительными старыми засохшими пайками, а воды не давали и вовсе — чтобы он стал сговорчивее.

Его перестали бить, и пытать — тоже. Вместо тех «хороших парней», которые этим занимались, приходил Дэмерон: ровно в одно и то же время, иногда — не успевая снять летный костюм. Он болтал без умолку, рассказывал, как проходят дела на фронте, как Сопротивление уверенно одерживает победу благодаря тем сведениям, которые предоставил Хакс. А Хакс — молчал, уставившись в стену, и мог только ощущать абсолютно тупую радость от того, что видят теперь оба глаза, а телу медленно, но верно возвращается привычный тонус.

Он ждал, когда же Рен придет за ним, но у Рена нашлось множество других проблем. А потом и приходить не понадобилось: его самого упекли в камеру, а Хакса, наоборот, забрали — чтобы запереть у Дэмерона дома.

Это уже позже, когда Хакс относительно оклемался после заточения, Дэмерон между поцелуями путано объяснил ему про протекцию, про то, как ему, Хаксу, повезло и как сложно было убедить правительство в том, что он больше не представляет опасности. Хакс не знал, где Рен, и жив ли вообще — ему не сообщили. Сказали только, что Новая Республика вновь выиграла войну, и что он теперь с победителями, а не проигравшими. А ему на тот момент было слишком все равно, чтобы воспринять эти слова без отупляющего равнодушия.

Он жил и выживал по привычке, появившейся еще в детстве. Притворялся, играл нужную роль, а сам застыл где-то внутри себя, погрузил сознание в глубокий, беспробудный сон. Существовал на автомате: на автомате встречал Дэмерона, когда тот возвращался, на автомате трахался с ним, на автомате благодарил за спасение. Он мог бы жить так долгое время.

Но теперь он проснулся и, наверное, даже жалел об этом. Тогда было проще: не думать всегда гораздо легче, чем копаться в себе и расковыривать не то что не зажившие, а свежие, только нанесенные раны. И жить с Дэмероном, не зная, что Рен все еще жив, тоже было проще.

Дэмерон насадился ртом на окончательно отвердевший член, провел руками по бедрам, накрыл кулаки Хакса своими ладонями. Мягко заставил разжать их и переплел пальцы.

Все эти нежности были до того тошнотворными, что Хакс взаправду почувствовал рвотный позыв. Задышал глубоко и медленно, чтобы не вывернуло, и Дэмерон наверняка принял это за попытки сдержать удовольствие. Его голова заходила над членом чаще, и в какой-то момент Хакс почувствовал брезгливую жалость к этому старательному «хорошему парню», который пытался приручить его. 

Дэмерон казался ему слепым, глухим и тупым, раз не понимал, что так играть с огнем опасно. Хотя… это только Хаксу так хотелось думать. Он ведь действительно теперь зависел от Дэмерона и не мог ничего ему сделать, если хотел жить. 

Правда, с каждым днем этого желания становилось все меньше. Он и правда все потерял, попал в вечную кабалу, в плен, из которого не было выхода, и все это сделал своими руками. Если бы он промолчал тогда в камере, если бы оказался сильнее и крепче, то ничего бы не случилось. Он давно бы лежал в могиле, а Первый Орден все еще боролся бы с Новой Республикой, а то и вовсе победил бы в войне.

Хакс сломал не только свою жизнь, но и то, что старательно возводил все эти годы. Первого Ордена больше не существовало, и его надежд и чаяний — тоже. 

И не падало у него сейчас только потому, что Дэмерон старательно стимулировал его ртом.

И кончил он тоже только поэтому.

Дэмерон проглотил сперму, вылизал начавший обмякать член и обхватил Хакса за живот, прижимаясь щекой. К горлу опять подкатила рвота, и Хакс с трудом заставил себя сделать крупный глоток и задышать глубже. Запрокинул голову, чтобы точно не выблевать содержимое желудка Дэмерону на макушку, и прикрыл глаза.

— Хагз, — негромко позвал Дэмерон. — Расслабься, а?

Хакс промолчал, вновь сглотнул, чуть отвернул так и запрокинутую голову. От того, что Дэмерон давил на живот, тошнило еще сильнее. Оставалось только надеяться, что его все-таки позорно не вывернет.

Хотя вся его жизнь стала нескончаемым позором. Чуть больше, чуть меньше — какая уже разница?

От этой мысли его все-таки начало выворачивать. Хакс оттолкнул от себя Дэмерона и согнулся пополам, выблевывая съеденный обед на пол. Позывы мучительно скручивали желудок, сжимали горло тисками, а между ними Хакс сухо кашлял, и привкус рвоты во рту был таким же мерзким, как и вся его нынешняя жизнь.

— Эй, — позвал Дэмерон. — Хагз. Давай воды принесу?

Ответа он снова не дождался — исчез из комнаты и вернулся со стаканом воды и салфетками. Присел на диван рядом с ним, заставил выпрямиться и принялся вытирать ему рот.

Хакс оттолкнул его руки и крепко стиснул зубы. Снова наклонился, но из желудка больше ничего не выходило: его выворачивало всухую.

— Возьми воду, — над ухом сказал Дэмерон.

Хакс принял из его рук стакан и сделал несколько больших глотков. От воды привкус рвоты только стал ярче, но он допил стакан до конца и забрал у Дэмерона салфетки. Вытер рот, подавил желание сплюнуть прямо в лужу блевотины и поднялся на ноги.

— Куда ты? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Умоюсь, — бросил Хакс.

В освежителе он долго полоскал рот, пытаясь избавиться от омерзительного привкуса. Почистил еще и зубы и плеснул в лицо водой. С ним что-то происходило, но это не пугало: сдохнет — и слава звездам. Такая жизнь все равно хуже смерти.

И все-таки разум по привычке анализировал симптомы. Походило на побочный эффект от снотворного, помноженный на стрессовое состояние организма. Наверное, ему стоило меньше пить этих таблеток, но он не хотел засыпать и чувствовать, как Дэмерон прижимается к нему со спины и жарко дышит в область шеи. Если вообще смог бы заснуть в таких условиях.

— Был бы ты девчонкой, я бы решил, что ты залетел, — со смешком произнес Дэмерон, показавшись в дверях освежителя. Но затем посерьезнел: — Хватит глотать колеса, Хагз. Я тебе уже не раз говорил.

— Бессонница, — коротко ответил Хакс.

— Ты просто не устаешь, — Дэмерон зашел внутрь и встал возле него. — Раньше ты пахал как проклятый, а теперь отдых для тебя непривычен, вот и не можешь заснуть. Надо тебя как-то выматывать. Хочешь, будем гулять по вечерам?

— Нет.

— Могу добыть тебе симулятор полетов, — не унимался Дэмерон. — Умение пилотировать тебе в любом случае пригодится. Давай?

— Просто оставь мне мои таблетки.

— Хагз.

Хакс прикрыл глаза, подавляя вспыхнувшее раздражение. Ему не нужна была эта забота, и Дэмерон был не нужен, и все это пуду, в котором он оказался — тоже. Почему бы просто не оставить его в покое? Они и так добились своего: победили, растоптали всю его жизнь и все плоды его трудов. Но теперь нужно было потоптаться и по нему, вдавить лицом в землю покрепче, будто до этого было недостаточно.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дэмерон. — Я приберусь. Отдыхай.

Хакс дождался, пока он выйдет, и открыл глаза. Уставился на свое отражение в зеркале: кожа, несмотря на бледность после рвоты, уже оказалась покрыта легким загаром, а привычные синяки под глазами исчезли. Он выглядел здоровым и полным жизни — а внутри был насквозь прогнившим, больным, почти мертвым.

Он стянул с себя одежду, запер дверь и шагнул в кабину ультразвуковой очистки. От него опять несло Дэмероном, и от этого запаха вновь подкатывала тошнота. Хаксу уже начинало казаться, что он никогда не избавится от него — что он въелся под кожу и навсегда остался с ним, так же, как и он теперь оказался намертво прикован к Дэмерону.

За очисткой последовал душ. Хакс ожесточенно тер места, которых касался Дэмерон, — до такой степени, что кожа покраснела, а кое-где и содралась. Он смыл выступившие мелкие капельки крови, постоял под водой еще немного и высушился.

А затем оделся и вернулся в комнату.

Голопроектор оказался выключенным. Хакс повернул выключатель, возвращая его в рабочее состояние, но запись процесса уже завершилась, и теперь показывали танцующих тви’лечек. 

Он сел на диван, а через минуту рядом плюхнулся и Дэмерон.

— Ты сам не свой всю эту неделю, — сказал он. — Это из-за Рена, да?

Отрицать было бессмысленно, и Хакс кивнул.

— Что он с тобой делал? — пытливо спросил Дэмерон. — Издевался над тобой? Унижал? Насиловал?

В этот раз Хакс не стал отвечать. Что тут сказать? Что Рен его любил — пусть по-своему и не так, как любовь понимал Дэмерон? Что ему было с ним хорошо? Что он с удовольствием вернулся бы в прошлое, чтобы все исправить?

— Ясно, — сказал Дэмерон. Очевидно, сделал какие-то свои выводы. — Не хочешь говорить — не надо. Просто знай, что твои показания могут помочь быстрее принять решение о казни. Я готов поспособствовать. 

Дэмерон мог поспособствовать скорой смерти Рена, а не его освобождению, да вот только не понимал, что в этом Хакс нуждался меньше всего. Если бы можно было сделать так, чтобы Рен сбежал — Хакс бы все для этого сделал. Окажись Рен на свободе, Первый Орден снова получит жизнь. Тогда Хакс сможет хотя бы частично исправить то, что испортил. Хоть немного восстановить свои честь и достоинство.

А ведь он мог попробовать. Попытаться. Для начала — хотя бы увидеться с Реном, поговорить с ним, попытаться понять, что можно сделать, чтобы его спасти.

И у него под рукой был Дэмерон, который мог бы устроить этот разговор.

Кажется, на горизонте появилось что-то похожее на робкую искру надежды.

— Я хочу увидеть его, — твердо сказал Хакс.

На его плечо тут же легла рука Дэмерона. Крепко сжала.

— Зачем тебе это?

Хакс прикрыл глаза. Врал до этого — сможет и теперь.

— Хочу плюнуть ему в лицо за то, что он сделал.

Дэмерон обхватил его за талию, крепко прижался боком. Коснулся губами щеки и провел ладонью по волосам, ероша их.

— Если тебе станет от этого спокойнее…

— Станет, — кивнул Хакс.

— Я устрою, — пообещал Дэмерон.

Удивительно, но Хакс ощутил, как впервые за долгое время на его губы лезет слабая, едва заметная, но все же — улыбка.

У него будет шанс все исправить.

И он постарается его не упустить.

***

Дэмерон вернулся домой ровно в тот момент, когда Хакс собирался принимать снотворное. Достаточно громко, чтобы Хакс вздрогнул и выронил таблетки — будто его застукали за чем-то запретным.

Он присел, пытаясь найти их на полу, но их нигде не было видно. А это были последние — Дэмерон должен был купить новую упаковку сегодня, но просить у него отдать таблетки сейчас иррационально не хотелось. 

Хакс вслепую зашарил ладонями по полу, надеясь, что белых таблеток просто не видно на белой же поверхности. Тщетно. Может, они закатились под стол?

— Ха-а-а-агз!

Хакс снова вздрогнул и заглянул под столешницу, но таблеток не оказалось и там. Куда они могли подеваться? Почему так не вовремя?

Ему было необходимо найти эти таблетки. Причем до того, как Дэмерон вообще поймет, что он их потерял.

— Хагз, ты где?

Хакс забрался под стол, выискивая несчастное снотворное, попытался просунуть руку под диван, но даже его узкая кисть оказалась слишком широкой для щели между сиденьем и полом. 

— Хагз?

Дэмерон уже заходил в комнату, и Хакс почувствовал, как в нем поднимается паника. Резко дернулся и ударился затылком об стол, закусил губу до крови и едва не задохнулся от неожиданно подступивших слез. 

— Ну и что ты тут делаешь, а?

Хакс зажмурился и попытался выровнять дыхание. Ниже падать уже было некуда, но не хватало только разрыдаться, как последний идиот, при Дэмероне. Он же делал вид, что все в порядке и его все устраивает — и если он начнет рыдать, то в этом возникнут сомнения.

— Ну, вылезай. Что-то потерял?

— Таблетки, — ответил Хакс. Голос предательски дрожал, и он шумно сглотнул и втянул носом воздух.

— Видишь, — наставительно произнес Дэмерон, помогая ему подняться, — сама Сила против того, чтобы ты их пил. Так что сегодня обойдешься без них. Договорились?

— Я… — он снова глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить, — я лучше еще поищу.

— Нет, нет, нет, — Дэмерон покачал головой. — Ничего ты искать не будешь. Ты в курсе, что у тебя уже к ним привыкание началось? Давай-ка это прекратим, а то без них совсем спать не сможешь.

— Мне нужны эти таблетки, — с голосом почти получилось справиться.

— Ты бы себя послушал. Говоришь, как парни, которые на спайсе сидят. Все. Сегодня спокойно будем засыпать вдвоем.

Засыпать _вдвоем_ — звучало ужасно, и ничего хуже случиться не могло. Хакс постарался дышать глубже и реже, чтобы отогнать приступ паники, но получалось с трудом.

— По, я не смогу. — Не сможет, он не выдержит, он просто рехнется. Нужно было найти какой-то выход. — Буду вертеться всю ночь и мешать спать и тебе. А я не хочу. — Да, Хакс не хотел — засыпать с ним. — Давай поступим как взрослые люди и прекратим этот цирк. Ты просто дашь мне мое снотворное, а я его выпью.

— Как ребенок сейчас ведешь себя ты, Хагз, — заметил Дэмерон. — Да ты точно подсел!

Он неожиданно протянул руки и взял лицо Хакса в ладони.

— Прости, что не уследил, — виновато проговорил Дэмерон. — Надо было сразу прекратить, а я, как дурак, потакал тебе с этими таблетками. Но теперь точно — все. И можешь не упрашивать. Потом мне спасибо скажешь, сладкий.

Он заставил Хакса наклониться и мягко коснулся губами кончика носа. От этого стало еще противнее и унизительнее. И ради чего только он сейчас вот так едва ли не в ногах ползал и упрашивал? Только чтобы получить такой ответ?

Пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы по щекам не покатились слезы. Выравнивать дыхание уже не получалось — оно срывалось чуть ли не всхлипами. Дэмерон этого не замечал — или деликатно делал вид, что не замечает, кто его разберет. 

Слабый, никчемный, размякший — вот каким стал сейчас Хакс. Ему самому было тошно от себя, противно и мерзко. Таких людей он презирал всю свою жизнь — и сейчас сам превратился в такое же ничтожество.

Как ни странно, но эта мысль помогла прийти в себя и вернуть самообладание. Он снова поищет таблетки, когда Дэмерон заснет или пойдет в освежитель. Ничего страшного еще не произошло. У него получится заснуть, ему не придется всю ночь ощущать на себе руки Дэмерона, чувствовать, как тот прижимается к спине, слушать сонное дыхание. Он все исправит.

— Если тебя это немного подбодрит, у меня есть для тебя хорошая новость. — Дэмерон погладил большим пальцем его скулу. — Я выбил тебе встречу с Реном. Пришлось постараться, конечно, но не мог же я нарушить обещание.

Новость действительно была хорошей — не той, какие обычно Дэмерон так называл. В душе вновь всколыхнулась едва заметная искра надежды, и Хакс длинно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Да. Он все исправит. И пусть ему до конца жизни придется гнить рядом с Дэмероном, хотя бы Рен спасется.

Он просто обязан его спасти. Его — и Первый Орден.

— Спасибо, — вполне искренне поблагодарил Хакс.

Дэмерон внимательно посмотрел на него и заметил:

— Ты, похоже, очень сильно его ненавидишь.

Когда-то так и было. Сейчас ненависти в Хаксе не осталось. Зачем ненавидеть того, кто делал его счастливым, с кем рядом он был собой, а не безвольной куклой?

Хакс криво усмехнулся и кивнул. Дэмерон — не чувствительный к Силе, и во лжи его не уличит. Хакс убедился в этом практически сразу, как пришел в себя после заточения и пыток.

С Реном бы такое не прокатило. На то он и Рен — второго такого вряд ли найдешь. А вот таких «хороших парней» — вся Новая Республика. Они не стоили даже ненависти — до отвращения одинаковые идеалисты, считающие себя несущими свет, а на деле учиняющими лишь разрушение и хаос. Слишком сильное для них чувство.

Дэмерон выпустил его лицо из ладоней и зевнул в кулак.

— Пойдем ложиться? — спросил он. — Ты уже сходил в освежитель, чистюля?

— Нет, — соврал Хакс. На самом деле он уже очистился перед тем, как собрался принимать снотворное, но опять ощущал себя грязным. — Ложись. Я скоро буду.

— Может, вместе?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Хакс — гораздо быстрее, чем успел подумать.

— Как знаешь. Не задерживайся там.

Хакс провел уже ставшую стандартной и привычной для него процедуру: ультразвук, душ, сушка. Ободранную от оттирания кожу щипало, но он не решался использовать бакту, чтобы у Дэмерона не возникло вопросов.

Сегодня было довольно душно: весь день стояла жара, и к ночи толком не похолодало. Окна Дэмерон предпочитал держать открытыми настежь, и духота проникала в дом, оседала липким потом на коже.

Тем не менее Хакс все равно надел пижаму. Чем меньше соприкосновений кожа к коже, тем лучше, и пусть придется мучиться от жары. 

Он вошел в спальню: Дэмерон выключил свет, но еще не спал.

— Мерзнешь? — удивленно спросил он.

— После душа холодно, — соврал Хакс и сел на кровать. Пижама уже неприятно липла к взмокшей спине, но снимать ее он хотел меньше всего. 

Спины коснулись пальцы, скользнули под пижамную кофту и собрали капли пота.

— Хагз, ты перегреешься, — укоризненно проговорил Дэмерон, и Хакс ощутил, как прогнулась кровать: Дэмерон сел. А затем с него потянули пижамную кофту — мягко, но настойчиво.

Крифф. Все сегодня шло не так и становилось все хуже и хуже с каждой минутой. 

— Если холодно, я сам тебя согрею, — едва не промурлыкал Дэмерон и, сняв кофту, обнял его со спины. Хакс застыл, стараясь не шевелиться, и мышцы окаменели. — Все еще худой, — посетовал Дэмерон. — Ничего, отъешься, сладкий.

Его руки уверенно скользнули вниз, к паху, нырнули под резинку штанов. Дэмерон невесомо гладил Хакса кончиками пальцев по низу живота, устроив подбородок на плече и дыша в шею. Провел ладонью ниже и помял член, завозился и пересел, и стояк уперся Хаксу в линию позвоночника.

— Ну, иди сюда, — позвал Дэмерон и влажно прижался губами к шее. Затем потянул на себя, и Хакс не стал сопротивляться — забрался на постель с ногами и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отрешиться, как пытался уже много раз после того, как очнулся от анабиоза, в который загнал себя самостоятельно.

Вторая рука Дэмерона огладила бок и легла на ягодицу. Он помял ее, провел пальцем от копчика до дырки, слегка надавил и нетерпеливо приспустил с Хакса штаны.

— Давай, ложись, — проговорил Дэмерон. Хакс послушно лег на бок, ощутил, как его обхватила чужая рука поперек живота, как стояк прижался теперь к ложбинке между ягодицами. Дэмерон жарко выдохнул ему в загривок и отстранился, потянулся куда-то под подушку.

Хакс подложил ладонь под щеку и закрыл глаза. Может, ему удастся убедить себя, что он просто видит кошмар, а на самом деле спит, пусть даже с Дэмероном под боком. Обычно тот лез к нему днем, а ночью удавалось заснуть до того, как он начинал даже намекать на секс. Днем почему-то было проще — он будто выполнял работу, которая когда-то приносила удовольствие, а сейчас перестала, но так и осталась работой.

Ночь же всегда была его личным временем — ну, или то, что считалось ночью. От этого становилось противно — приходило понимание, что он больше не хозяин своей жизни и своего тела. Что он все оставшиеся ему годы будет плясать под дудку Дэмерона, ложиться, как ему удобно, покорно принимать его член и не сметь и слова сказать против. Потому что если скажет сейчас — Рена не спасет, а если скажет потом — то не увидит, как Рен поставит хаттову Новую Республику на колени.

Скользкие пальцы коснулись дырки, растерли по ней смазку и толкнулись внутрь. Хакс выдохнул и постарался не сосредотачиваться на ощущениях. Не получалось: он чувствовал, как Дэмерон старательно его растягивал, сгибал и проворачивал пальцы, пытаясь задеть простату.

Потом пальцы cменились на член. Дэмерон плавно скользил в нем, целовал шею, оставляя на ней следы слюны, прижимался к потной спине потной же грудью, обнимал поперек живота, словно боялся, что Хакс сбежит, и упорно мял никак не встававший член.

Хакс открыл глаза и уставился в темноту. Дыхание Дэмерона участилось, и двигался он уже резче. Скоро кончит, понял Хакс, и это все тоже кончится. Дэмерон наверняка тут же вырубится, и он сможет пойти в освежитель, а потом — поискать таблетки. А завтра он увидит Рена и что-нибудь придумает. Они вместе придумают, и хотя бы один из них окажется на свободе, окажется способен отомстить за все.

Дэмерон глухо выдохнул и куснул его загривок, толкнувшись особенно глубоко. Провел носом по шейным позвонкам, поцеловал у линии роста волос и вытащил член. По бедрам потекла его сперма, и Хакс с трудом сдержал пробившую дрожь отвращения.

Дэмерон продолжал мять его член, словно ему было неловко от того, что он кончил, а Хакс — нет. Может, так оно и было на самом деле — у этих «хороших парней» появлялись свои заскоки, и этот как раз на такие походил. 

Хакс вздохнул и перехватил руку Дэмерона. Снял ее со своего члена и пробормотал, стараясь сделать голос сонным:

— Спать хочу.

— А говорил, что не заснешь, — мягко проговорил Дэмерон. — Видишь, ничего страшного не случилось.

По сути он был прав — ничего страшного действительно не произошло. Хакса просто отымели, словно секс-игрушку, не спросив его согласия и разрешения — потому что могли и потому что он не мог отказать. Такое случается. Не со всеми и не всегда, но — бывает. И ничего страшного в этом нет.

Он мог вытерпеть и такое, если это нужно, чтобы спасти Рена.

Чтобы Новая Республика ответила за все, и Дэмерон — вместе с ней. И тогда Хакс сможет спокойно умереть — потому что выжить ему вряд ли дадут. Дэмерон, скорее, заберет его с собой в могилу.

Но мертвым все равно, и Хаксу будет плевать, с кем в могиле он окажется.

Дэмерон и правда вырубился совсем скоро, но так и продолжил крепко прижиматься к Хаксу и обнимать его — даже во сне. Хакс попытался осторожно скинуть с себя его руку, но тот только крепче стиснул хватку. Чужое теплое дыхание щекотало шею, и от этого по ней бежали неприятные, колкие мурашки. Хакс невольно содрогнулся и снова попробовал столкнуть чужую ладонь с живота, и на сей раз ему это удалось.

Сперма на бедрах подсохла и неприятно стягивала кожу. Он был весь мокрый от пота, своего и чужого, и запах Дэмерона словно взял его в тесный кокон со сжимающимися стенками. Хакс постарался дышать через рот, но даже так ощущал его.

Он тихо добрался до освежителя и не рискнул включать ультразвуковую очистку. Вместо этого принялся мыться в душе, и снова тер себя до ожесточения и красных кровящих следов. Бедрам досталось особенно: ему казалось, что сперма въелась в кожу, даже когда он ее смыл. 

Сушился он полотенцем. Волосы так и остались влажными, но это отнюдь не было проблемой — в сравнении с тем, в каком положении он оказался в принципе. 

Свет в комнате он тоже не включал: просто опустился на четвереньки и упорно шарил по полу, пытаясь найти таблетки. И ему это удалось — по крайней мере, одну он нащупал у ножки стола.

Это его приободрило. Хакс, положив снотворное под язык, рассасывал его, продолжая шарить по полу. Вторую таблетку найти не получилось, а жаль.

Но, может, его возьмет и одна — не сразу, но все-таки.

Хакс поднялся и сел на диван. Задумчиво постучал пальцами по колену, пытаясь прикинуть, как же ему все-таки освободить Рена — и удачно, а не так, чтобы его тут же поймали снова. Занятие это было отчасти для того, чтобы потянуть время: пока он не знал, в каких условиях Рена содержат, в каком тот состоянии и на что все еще способен, думать над вариантами было абсолютно бесполезно.

В сон его начало клонить спустя час. Хакс поднялся и тихо дошел до спальни, осторожно и беззвучно лег на край кровати и закрыл глаза.

— Хагз… — пробормотал Дэмерон — наверное, во сне. — Отлить ходил?

Все-таки проснулся.

— Да, — тихо ответил Хакс. — Спи.

Дэмерон снова прижался к нему со спины, уткнулся носом в шею и счастливо выдохнул. Обхватил поперек живота, протолкнул колено между ног и спустя пару секунд вновь задышал размеренно — заснул.

Хакс же еще некоторое время был на грани дремы, пока снотворное не подействовало полноценно.

Перед тем, как заснуть крепко, он почти как наяву увидел, как снимает с Рена антисиловой ошейник.

***

Путь от дома до камер заключения прошел как во сне. Дэмерон о чем-то болтал, пока вел двухместный спидер; фоном играла какая-то веселая навязчивая мелодия, а Хакс все пытался понять, как много Рену рассказали и чего ждать от встречи. Он сомневался в том, что Новая Республика скромно умолчала о его роли в победе над Первым Орденом, и если он окажется прав, то Рен, скорее всего, теперь его ненавидит всей душой.

Хакс не знал, получится ли его убедить в обратном. Уговорить принять помощь. Все зависело от степени отчаяния, в котором находился Рен, от того, хотел ли он еще жить вообще. В том, что Рен был сильнее его, он не сомневался. Но даже самых сильных и самых стойких можно сломать, и Новой Республике это вполне могло удасться.

Слишком многое зависело от обстоятельств, слишком много было погрешностей, чтобы знать наверняка. Шансов, что у него получится спасти Рена, даже при таком расчете оказалось один на миллион. И все-таки он должен был хотя бы попытаться. Хоть как-то реабилитировать себя после того бесконечного позора, что навлек на свою голову. 

Он собирался воспользоваться единственной и последней возможностью сделать это.

Дэмерон совершенно спокойно провел его через контрольный пункт проверки. Никто и словом не обмолвился, но Хакс все равно чувствовал на себе неприязненные взгляды. Старался не смотреть по сторонам — только вперед — и пытался ободрить себя тем, что вот уже совсем скоро увидит Рена.

Хакс плохо помнил, как Дэмерон выводил его из камеры, в которой его держали. Но тем не менее в памяти отложилось, что дорога была менее путанной, и меньше приходилось прикладывать пропускной инфочип к контрольным панелям на дверях. Рена охраняли очень хорошо, и это усложняло задачу в разы.

Наконец Дэмерон завел его в темный тупик. Щелкнул выключателем, и освещение вспыхнуло на стенах — сто процентов, не менее. Даже Хаксу такая яркость показалась непривычной и болезненной — а Рен, сидевший здесь в темноте до этого, наверняка все равно что ослеп от резкого перехода.

— К тебе посетитель, — громко произнес Дэмерон.

Хакс прищурился, привыкая к яркому свету, и всмотрелся за решетку. Рен сидел в углу, прямо на полу: помятый, с трехдневной щетиной, но на удивление — целый. На первый взгляд. Он низко опустил голову — так, что волосы завешивали глаза, — и наверняка жмурился. Сжимал ладонь в кулак — так крепко, что побелели костяшки.

Молчал.

Хакс против воли шагнул ближе к решетке. Очень хотелось схватиться за нее руками, чтобы оказаться ближе к Рену, но он помнил, что по ней пропускают ток. Чтобы не искушать себя, он по давней привычке заложил руки за спину и стиснул в пальцах собственное запястье.

— Оставишь нас? — спросил он у Дэмерона, не оборачиваясь. При нем лучше даже и не начинать говорить — возникнут подозрения.

От звука его голоса Рен резко поднял голову и приоткрыл глаза. Хакс встретился с ним взглядом: Рен смотрел на него с такой яростью, что стало не по себе. Глаза, тем не менее, Хакс отводить не стал — в этом взгляде ясно читалось, что Рен жив и готов сражаться, а значит, не все еще было потеряно.

Значит, у них был шанс, и Хакс намеревался крепко ухватиться за него.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил Дэмерон.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел. — Хакс посмотрел на него через плечо. — И слышал. Ты просто перестанешь меня уважать, если узнаешь.

— Не перестану, — пылко пообещал Дэмерон. — Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, Хагз.

— Он мне ничего не сделает, — произнес Хакс. — Ну сам посуди, что он может?

Дэмерон промолчал.

— Пожалуйста, По, — добавил Хакс.

На поясницу легла ладонь, провела по спине. Хакс даже не дрогнул — только крепче сжал запястье.

— Ладно, — с сомнением проговорил Дэмерон. — Если что — кричи, я буду за дверью. А ты, — в его голосе послышались угрожающие нотки, — только попробуй как-то ему навредить. Твоя жизнь превратится в ад.

Хакс прикрыл глаза, выжидая, когда Дэмерон выйдет. Рен по-прежнему молчал, не говорил ни слова. Словно игнорировал его, словно не хотел иметь ничего общего с предателем. Хакс не мог его в этом винить — сам он наверняка бы вел себя так же.

— Уже похоже на ад, не так ли? — негромко спросил он и открыл глаза.

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Рен. — Подстилка сопротивленческая.

Слова больно ударили по самолюбию, но Рен не сказал ничего нового: так оно, по сути, и было. Он кругом оказался прав, но от этого отнюдь не было легче. Даже, наверное, только тяжелее, причем в разы.

Он шагнул к решетке еще ближе и тихо проговорил:

— Я пришел тебя спасти.

— Пошел ты, — повторил Рен. — Сначала предал, а теперь в спасители надумал податься? Думаешь, я тебе поверю? Я знаю правду: они хотят ускорить процесс и добавить в список попытку побега. Так что иди-ка ты нахрен, Хакс.

Хакс снова прикрыл глаза — на короткую секунду.

— Кайло, — позвал он. Вновь окинул его взглядом и заметил, что правая нога вывернута под неестественным углом. — Они тебе ногу сломали?

Ублюдки. Ну да, они не могли оставлять слишком видимых следов на нем, чтобы процесс выглядел максимально справедливым. А вот сломать конечность, которую в любом случае не будет видно, пока Рен сидит — вполне. 

— Просто послушай. — Хакс приблизился к решетке почти вплотную. — Я не собирался никого предавать. Все, что они узнали — результат пыток. Я… — голос дрогнул, но он все равно нашел в себе силы признать: — Я оказался слабым и никчемным. Не смог это выдержать. Но зато могу помочь тебе сбежать.

Рен промолчал и отвел взгляд, уставившись на собственную ладонь.

— Я не пытаюсь себя оправдать, — продолжил Хакс. — Вина за поражение — целиком и полностью на мне, и я это знаю. Но… я хочу все исправить. Спасти хотя бы тебя. Хоть немного реабилитироваться в твоих и своих глазах.

Ему хотелось сказать больше: что он сожалеет, что так получилось; что любит Рена; что ему противно находиться рядом с Дэмероном, но иного выхода у него нет; что он рад бы сдохнуть, но так ничего не исправить. Слова готовы были сорваться с языка, и Хаксу пришлось прикусить его, чтобы не начать выливать на Рена все, что его гложет.

Лучше от этого не станет, а камеру могут прослушивать. Впрочем, он и так уже наговорил себе на немедленную казнь.

Хакс огляделся: в стене едва заметно мигал красный огонек прослушки. Остановлена.

Что ж, в этом ему повезло.

— Они ее выключают перед пытками, — послышался голос Рена. Хакс перевел на него взгляд: он смотрел на датчик прослушки с отвращением. — Видать, я слишком громко и слишком противно ору каждый раз.

— Они думают, что я не упущу возможности, — кивнул Хакс. Сердце болезненно сжалось от одной только мысли о том, что Рену пришлось перенести то же, что и ему — а может, даже и больше. Хаксу прослушку не отключали — а может, он просто этого не замечал.

А потом до него дошло — Рен говорил спокойно и взвешенно, не бросался оскорблениями. Так, будто поверил ему.

— Ты… — начал он, но горло перехватило.

— Да, — ответил Рен. — Ты — тот еще лжец, Хакс, но мне кажется, что сейчас ты не врешь.

Хакс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Я тебя люблю, — одними губами произнес он.

— Знаю, — так же беззвучно проговорил Рен.

Хакс обошел тупик и вновь остановился напротив решетки. Всмотрелся в камеру: абсолютно пустая, какая-то древняя — в углу находилась дыра для нечистот, а возле решетки лежал такой же черствый паек, каким кормили Хакса, и стояло блюдечко с водой, едва закрывающей дно.

— Изобретательно, — пробормотал он.

Рен хмыкнул и попытался пересесть поудобнее, но поморщился, когда потревожил сломанную ногу. 

— Если снять с тебя ошейник — сможешь выбраться? — спросил Хакс.

Рен молча пожал плечами и кивнул на дверь.

— Замки Силой я не взломаю.

— Значит, нужен инфочип, — сказал Хакс — скорее самому себе, чем Рену. Добыть его будет непросто, но он сделает все возможное. 

Хакс сел перед решеткой, скрестив ноги, и задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по полу. Осторожно просунул их под решетку — током не ударило. Можно будет передать все так. А вот с ошейником будет сложнее.

Он взглянул на Рена: тот медленно полз к решетке. Мешала нога, и по нему было видно, что двигаться ему тяжело. Он морщился и закусывал губу, но уперто тащился к нему.

Хакс ждал и, когда Рен оказался близко к решетке, осторожно просунул пальцы под нее. Рен протянул к нему ладонь — но коснуться друг друга у них получилось только кончиками пальцев.

— Ошейник тоже?.. — спросил он — и не стал договаривать.

— Дает разряд, когда пытаешься снять, — кивнул Рен.

Хакс вздохнул и оперся на руку. Убирать ее иррационально не хотелось — после физического контакта с Реном, пусть даже такого слабого, ему будто стало легче. Будто появились силы, а вместе с ними — и желание жить. Причем не так, как сейчас, а нормально.

Рядом с Реном, а не в домашнем плену у Дэмерона.

Его нужно было вытащить отсюда. Найти способ снять криффов ошейник и вернуть ему Силу, а вместе с ней и свободу. Может, тогда и у Хакса получится выйти из этого порочного круга.

Если он сможет собрать преобразователь частот и передать его Рену, тот справится с ошейником. Проблема была в том, что Дэмерон наверняка заинтересуется, с чем он возится — а тогда появлялась вероятность, что его раскроют. Значит, нужно как-то добыть материал без него и делать все, пока Дэмерон находится не дома.

— Я могу просто дождаться, пока придет очередной республиканец, — заметил Рен тихо. — Если верну Силу — без труда смогу влезть в голову и заставить делать то, что мне надо.

— Нет. — Хакс покачал головой. — Опасно. Но… — Он закусил губу и продолжил еще тише: — Если устроить инцидент в другом крыле, основные силы передвинутся туда. И если я добуду тебе инфочип, ты спокойно уйдешь. Только… Хм.

— Что?

— Нужен транспорт, — ответил Хакс.

— Двухместный, — уточнил Рен, и Хакс удивленно посмотрел на него. — Я тебя здесь не оставлю.

Хакс едва улыбнулся уголками губ, но затем нахмурился. Один незаданный вопрос терзал его все это время с того момента, как он попал в плен, но сейчас он боялся спрашивать. И все-таки хотел узнать.

— Почему ты не пришел за мной?

— Я пытался, — Рен опустил голову. — Посылал отряды, даже рыцарей отправлял за тобой. А когда пришел сам — оказался здесь.

— Сам — без поддержки?

— Поддержка вела бой в другом конце галактики. — Рен криво усмехнулся. — Я думал, у меня получится. Думал, что они не догадаются. Но они оказались умнее.

Хакс снова прикрыл глаза и погладил кончиками пальцев подушечки на ладони Рена.

— Теперь от меня требуют подписания капитуляции, — невесело произнес тот. — Почему, думаешь, так долго идет этот судебный процесс?

— Но мне говорили, что война закончилась.

— Они всем так говорят, — хмыкнул Рен. — Силы у Первого Ордена еще есть. Вопрос только, как долго они продержатся. Они любят рассказывать, как давят по всем фронтам и как близка окончательная победа. Иногда пытаются убедить, что я могу кого-то спасти, если подпишу капитуляцию. Меньше людей погибнет, меньше жертв, меньше страданий. Только мне к криффу все это не нужно. Я знаю, что жив только потому, что не подписал ничего.

— Я вытащу тебя, — пообещал Хакс.

— Нас, — поправил Рен и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Хакс осторожно вытащил руку из-под решетки и поднялся на ноги. Наверное, пора было уходить. А жаль — он бы провел так еще немного времени. Рядом с Реном действительно было легче. Он мог быть собой, груз вины не так давил — и надежда оживала в груди.

— Подожди, — сказал Рен.

Хакс замер у решетки.

— Включи пыточного дроида.

— Что? — спросил Хакс.

— Включи, — повторил Рен. — Чтобы на тебя не упали подозрения. Я переживу.

Хакс крепко стиснул зубы. Рен снова был прав, но причинить ему боль он просто не сможет. Не сейчас, когда этой боли и так достаточно — причем у них обоих.

— Представь, что я — Дэмерон, — криво усмехнулся Рен. — Давай.

Дэмерон тоже постоянно говорил это «давай», только звучало оно по-другому. Рен — предлагал, Дэмерон — ставил в известность, что будет так, как хочет он.

Впрочем, у него и сейчас не было выхода.

Но Рен, в отличие от Дэмерона, дал ему хотя бы подобие выбора.

Хакс нашарил на столе пульт управления, и шарообразный дроид — почти такой же, какие были у Первого Ордена, — вылетел из темного угла камеры. Завис над Реном, и Хакс испытал болезненное ощущение дежавю: такой же дроид — а может, и тот же самый, — парил над ним, когда в камеру приходили «хорошие парни» из Сопротивления. 

Ему пришлось зажмуриться, прежде чем он нашел в себе силы запустить слабую программу дознавания. Он слышал, как дроид пускал разряды по Рену, и не решался открыть глаза; очень хотел зажать и уши, потому что после очередного электрического треска Рен надсадно закричал, и слушать его тоже оказалось той еще пыткой. Хакс чувствовал, что руки у него начали мелко дрожать, а потом и вовсе затряслись так, что он почти выронил пульт.

Он остановил процесс и постарался дышать ровно, чтобы отогнать нахлынувшую панику. Глаза так и не открыл — после такого он просто не мог и не имел права смотреть Рену в глаза.

Запищал электронный замок, и тяжелая дюрастиловая дверь с шумом отъехала. Хакс неверной рукой положил пульт обратно, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул через рот.

— Все в порядке, сладкий? — послышался голос Дэмерона.

— Да, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Хакс и прочистил горло. — Все хорошо.

— Пойдем отсюда. — Дэмерон взял его за руку, и Хакс открыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть на Рена. — Хватит с тебя, и так стресс.

Его увели от камеры, но, когда двери закрывались, Хакс все-таки бросил взгляд через плечо. Освещение погасло, и Рена почти не было видно в темноте — он стал размытым темным пятном, и только бледное лицо казалось блеклой отметкой во мраке.

Хакс сглотнул вязкий ком в горле. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Запомнить путь отсюда, чтобы объяснить Рену, как выбраться. Придумать, каким образом устроить инцидент в другом конце крыла и как собрать преобразователь и не попасться с ним Дэмерону. И раздобыть транспорт, чтобы исчезнуть где-нибудь в Неизведанных Регионах и объединиться с силами Первого Ордена.

— По, — позвал он.

— Да, Хагз?

Хакс сжал его ладонь чуть крепче:

— Я больше не буду пить снотворное. Раздобудь мне симулятор полетов.

***

Хакс не спал, когда Дэмерон уходил, но все равно лежал с закрытыми глазами — притворялся. Тот склонился над ним, влажно поцеловал в губы и вышел из спальни.

Когда входная дверь издала сигнал блокировки, Хакс открыл глаза. Утер губы тыльной стороной ладони, сел и провел руками по лицу. Поспать ночью толком не получилось: снотворное он не принял, Дэмерон прижимался к нему слишком горячим телом и дышал в затылок, а мысли крутились в голове, не отпуская ни на минуту. Он дважды умудрился провалиться в дрему и быстро выйти из нее — на этом попытки заснуть прекратились.

Он зашел в освежитель, умылся и очистился. Уставился на себя в зеркало: под глазами залегли знакомые, но сейчас едва заметные круги. Потер кончики пальцев, до странности ощущая эфемерное прикосновение Рена, и прижал их на секунду к губам.

Дэмерону нравилось, когда его волосы были растрепанными, в легком беспорядке, и Хакс обычно не возражал — сил приводить себя в порядок у него не было, как и желания. Но сейчас они появились. Ему захотелось увидеть себя прежнего — не постельную игрушку «хорошего парня», не «сладкого», не «Хагза», а генерала Армитажа Хакса, привычного, знакомого и не внушающего отвращение. Он намочил волосы и уложил, зализав назад. Выбрил щеки начисто, оставив только баки.

В шкафчике за зеркалом нашлась бакта. Хакс покрыл ей стертую кожу, подождал, пока слой целебной мази впитается, и переставил банку с места на место — чтобы Дэмерон обязательно заметил.

Если удастся сделать вид, что он тратит много бакты на себя, часть получится передать Рену. С его ногой обязательно нужно было что-то сделать — на одной он далеко не убежит. Конечно, хорошо бы наложить шину, но тут Хакс ничего не мог поделать: вряд ли ему дадут доступ в камеру военного преступника для того, чтобы он его исцелял. 

Теперь он выглядел гораздо лучше. Привычнее. Даже значимее. Не таким жалким, каким порой себя ощущал в последнее время. Это приободрило, и Хакс уже спокойно надел домашнюю одежду.

Аппарат для приготовления кафа зашумел под его руками. Раньше он предпочитал чай, но сейчас, будто в наказание, отказывался от него. Да у Дэмерона и не водилось его толком — тот предпочитал другие напитки, а о желаниях Хакса не спрашивал — то ли не догадывался, то ли плевать на них хотел.

Хакс взял чашку в руки и сделал глоток, задумчиво оглядывая кухню. Часть деталей для преобразователя можно было вытащить из приборов здесь, что-то — из голотранслятора в гостиной. Дэмерон, правда, может что-то заподозрить, когда обнаружит, что техника пришла в негодность, но ничего другого придумать не получалось.

Допив каф, Хакс достал инструменты и принялся за дело. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы разобрать нужные приборы и собрать обратно, но это было стоящее занятие, и Хакс ушел в него с головой. И очнулся, только когда собрал все нужные детали.

Он разложил их перед собой, любуясь на то, что в будущем станет спасением. Для Рена или для них обоих — не важно. Главное — он больше не сидел без дела, все больше погружаясь в пучины отчаяния. У него появились цель и смысл, и существование перестало казаться беспросветным.

Хакс сгреб детали в кучу, собрал их в ладони и попытался понять, куда их можно спрятать. Дэмерон в последнее время возвращался раньше обычного и вот-вот должен был прийти. Найти бы место, куда он точно не заглянет, но он совал свой нос везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Под диваном их найдет уборочный дроид. А если спрятать в диван, между подлокотниками и сиденьем, а что-то убрать в такую же щель, только от спинки? Это уже выглядело как выход из положения.

Хакс распихал детали и сел на диван. Не чувствовались — и слава звездам. Вряд ли Дэмерон полезет в диван, и уборочный дроид тоже не будет и пытаться. Главное теперь, чтобы обивка не запачкалась — если потребуется очистка, весь план покатится к сарлакку в пасть.

Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас он чувствовал себя по-настоящему удовлетворенным. То же ощущение он испытывал, когда впервые сошел на спроектированный им «Старкиллер» — гордость и торжество.

Сейчас торжествовать было еще рано, но он не мог отказать себе в приятных впервые за долгое время эмоциях.

Из коридора послышался сигнал — вернулся Дэмерон. 

— Хагз! Я дома!

— Слышу! — отозвался Хакс и поднялся с дивана. На всякий случай лучше Дэмерона к нему не подпускать — мало ли что может прийти ему в голову.

Поэтому Хакс вышел в коридор и встал в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Дэмерон, похоже, отлучался полетать — да так и вернулся в летном комбинезоне, а не в гражданском. 

— Учения, — пояснил он, поймав взгляд Хакса. — Запарился, сил нет.

Врал, понял Хакс. Интересно, как близко Первый Орден подошел к Каалу? Ждать ли сражений над планетой? Может, их успеют освободить еще до того, как Хакс сумеет что-то сделать.

Маловероятно. Все силы — или большая их часть — Новой Республики собрались здесь. Правительство врет населению, что война окончена, а значит, к планете Первый Орден и близко не подпустят. Тем не менее, они близко — иначе Дэмерон не вернулся бы домой так быстро, будто бы ничего и не произошло.

Дэмерон стащил с себя мокрый от пота комбинезон прямо в коридоре и закинул его прачечному дроиду. Оттянул рубаху от груди и помахал на себя рукой, а затем шагнул к Хаксу и заставил его наклониться. Поцеловал в губы и потрепал по щеке.

— Я в освежитель, сладкий, — предупредил он. — Голоден как рафтар. Достанешь перекусить?

— Да, — кивнул Хакс и направился в кухню.

У Дэмерона был целый запас саморазогревающихся рационов, и Хакс достал два с разными вкусами. Не глядя, взял один себе, а второй поставил на стол. Аппетит даже не появлялся на горизонте, но он весь день убил на возню с деталями, и нужно было поесть, чтобы не ослабнуть. Он нужен Рену сильным. Он не вытащит его, если откажется от еды.

Дэмерон в одних домашних штанах появился спустя пять минут. Сел за стол и кивнул на место рядом, после чего принялся с аппетитом уплетать рацион. Хакс ковырял свой и делал вид, что очень занят едой и вовсе не замечает, как рука Дэмерона гладит его колено.

Тот на мгновение прижался к его плечу и развернулся на стуле. Провел по внутренней стороне бедра кончиками пальцев, потянул ногу на себя, заставляя раздвинуть колени.

— Дай доесть, — попросил Хакс.

— Я соскучился, сладкий.

Он все еще был на адреналине после боя — Хакс знал это состояние лихорадочной горячки и повышенного либидо. Такое появлялось у Рена, когда тот лично пилотировал свой СИД-истребитель, и чаще всего Хакс этому был искренне рад. Сейчас же почувствовал только усталость, тяжестью навалившуюся на плечи.

— Ты по-другому причесался, — заметил Дэмерон, продолжая неспешно лапать бедро Хакса. — Тебе так не идет. Давай-ка исправим.

Вторая рука скользнула по спине, к шее, а затем запуталась в волосах. Дэмерон растрепал их; пряди упали Хаксу на лицо, и он торопливо отвел их от глаз. 

— Уже гораздо лучше, — констатировал Дэмерон. Хакс промолчал и отправил в рот последний кусок рациона. 

Вот и закончился повод не заниматься сексом.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Дэмерон. Приблизился сам, мягко прижался губами к губам и раздвинул их языком. Хакс послушно раскрыл рот — и только. Но Дэмерон, наверное, уже привык к тому, что он не проявляет никакой активности. А может, он в ней и не нуждался, и его и так все вполне устраивало.

Под домашнюю кофту скользнули руки. Дэмерон провел по ребрам вверх, задел соски, сжал их пальцами и нежно потер. В другой ситуации — с другим человеком — это бы завело, но сейчас Хакс не испытал ничего, кроме легкого отвращения и желания немедленно пойти в освежитель. 

— Хагз, — пробормотал Дэмерон ему в рот и поднялся со стула, потянув за собой. Заставил снять кофту, спустил с него штаны, погладил ногу и размашисто сдвинул все со стола на край. Видимо, ему очень не терпелось, и адреналин все еще будоражил кровь, раз он не хотел даже дойти до кровати. — Садись. Вот так.

Хакс опустился голой задницей на холодный стол, и Дэмерон развел ему ноги и встал между ними, уперев ладони в столешницу по обе стороны от Хакса. Вновь поцеловал в губы и надавил на грудь, заставляя лечь. 

Хакс уставился в потолок пустым взглядом. Ощутил, как вошли в дырку мокрые от слюны пальцы — Дэмерон даже на смазку не расщедрился, — наскоро растягивая. Затем в него толкнулся член, а ногу закинули на плечо, придерживая рукой. Дэмерон гладил щиколотку, размеренно трахая, второй ладонью схватился за бедро. Молчал, не стонал — просто беззвучно имел, и тишина нарушалась только хлестким звуком шлепков кожи об кожу.

Кончил Дэмерон тоже быстро, и долго мучиться не пришлось. Хакс уже собирался было слезть со стола, но взмыленный Дэмерон навис над ним.

— Что я делаю не так? — неожиданно спросил он.

«Все», — очень хотел ответить Хакс. Начиная с пленения, заканчивая этим дурацким вопросом.

— По, — начал он.

— Нет, Хагз, — перебил Дэмерон. — Я же вижу — что-то не так. Я изо всех сил стараюсь для тебя, а ты как будто терпишь меня рядом с собой только потому, что так надо.

«Так и есть», — мысленно ответил Хакс. Но промолчал — ни к чему дразнить крайт-дракона.

— Мне это не нравится, — признался Дэмерон. — Я как будто резиновую куклу трахаю и живу тоже с резиновой куклой. Ты такой безучастный все время. Я из кожи вон лезу, лишь бы тебе угодить, все делаю, что ты попросишь, беспокоюсь за тебя. Что мне еще сделать, Хагз? Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо. Чтобы все наладилось. А ты — хочешь?

«Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох», — подумал Хакс.

— Прости, — сказал он вслух. — По, мне… тяжело после всего, что случилось. Это последствия от пыток. Ты мне нравишься, — не моргнув глазом соврал Хакс. — Просто… во мне, наверное, что-то сломалось тогда.

— То, что сломалось, можно починить, — заметил Дэмерон. — Может, пригласить ребят из реабилитации? Они помогут.

— Нет, — Хакс медленно покачал головой. — Я постараюсь исправиться. Дай мне время, хорошо?

— Конечно, сладкий. И ты меня прости, что вывалил все на тебя.

— Ладно. Иди спать? Я уберусь тут, помоюсь и тоже лягу.

Дэмерон кивнул и выпрямился. Исчез в спальне, и только после этого Хакс сел, нашарил штаны и надел их. Закусил щеку.

Крифф, теперь придется изображать взаимность и заинтересованность. Просто терпеть теперь на прокатит — Дэмерону явно было этого мало. Что будет дальше? Он захочет еще больше?

Он собрал упаковки от рационов и столовые приборы. Первые забросил в утилизатор, вторые — вычистил. Прислушался к звукам, тихо подойдя к спальне: Дэмерон дышал ровно. Заснул.

Нужно было ловить момент. Хакс беззвучно прошел в гостиную и вытащил из дивана детали, восстановил схему преобразователя в памяти и запустил голопроектор, из которого вытащил часть деталей. Теперь он не ловил голонет — лишь мерцал голубыми помехами, и этого света было достаточно.

Теперь оставалось только собрать преобразователь. И чем скорее он это сделает, тем быстрее спасет Рена.

Нет.

Их обоих.

***

Привычный режим сна — точнее, его отсутствия — бодрил похлеще стимуляторов, к которым у Хакса теперь не было доступа. Ему удавалось вырубиться только на короткие часы, когда от непривычной работы по подготовке побега после длительного безделья он действительно выматывался.

Преобразователь прятался в диване на месте деталей. Собранная в отдельный контейнер бакта ждала своего часа в пустой ножке стола, из которой Хакс выпилил сердцевину. План помещения для заключенных военнных преступников он держал в голове и готов был перенести на флимсипласт в любой момент — запомнил по давней привычке с первого раза.

Ему очень хотелось снова увидеться с Реном, передать ему все и наконец стать свободным, но пока было рано. Он еще не озаботился транспортом для них и все никак не мог понять, что делать со сломанной ногой: одной бакты для заживления было мало: следовало зафиксировать перелом, чтобы все срослось нормально.

Дэмерон пропадал на фронте. Хакс, запертый в четырех стенах, без возможности выйти наружу, наслаждался одиночеством и «верил» в учебную командировку, про которую Дэмерон без зазрения совести лгал, когда связывался с ним. Впрочем, все было честно — Хакс тоже не говорил ему и малой толики правды.

Учебный симулятор полетов занимал почти все пространство гостиной. Как Дэмерону удалось выбить его, Хакс понятия не имел, но радовался возможности изучить управление республиканским транспортом. Он опробовал множество режимов разных моделей истребителей, крейсеров, яхт, стархопперов, грузовиков и транспортников.

Дело было за малым — добыть корабль.

Да только проще сказать, чем сделать.

И нога. Перелом не давал Хаксу покоя. Он теперь не мог смотреть передачи с судебным процессом, потому что в каком-то смысле ему повезло: Дэмерон, как оказалось, голонет не особо любил по старой памяти, когда по нему шла пропаганда Первого Ордена, и проектор до спешного отлета не включал. Так и не узнал, что Хакс вытащил из него детали, и это оказалось малой, но победой.

Правда, теперь Хакс не знал, что происходит вокруг — словно оказался отрезан от всего мира. Оставался только комлинк для связи с Дэмероном, но Дэмерон лгал, так что толку от него было мало.

Время тянулось медленно. Хакс тренировался в симуляторе, чистил от пыли преобразователь, чтобы он оставался в рабочем состоянии. В какой-то момент вырубился прямо на диване и проспал около тринадцати часов — организм брал свое. 

Рационов у него было достаточно, и всего, что требовалось для жизни — тоже. Дэмерон обещал, что скоро вернется, и Хакс старался не думать об этом. Только надеялся, что шальной СИД все-таки подобьет его крестокрыл, и По Дэмерон распылится во взрыве и сольется с космическим пространством.

Сигнал комлинка вывел его из дремы — он умудрился свернуться на диване клубком и обнять колени, а ведь только прикрыл глаза на секунду. Пришлось потереть глаза, чтобы отогнать сонливость, и принять вызов.

— Как ты там без меня, сладкий? — весело спросил Дэмерон, едва связь установилась. — Скучаешь?

— Скучаю, — кивнул Хакс. — Как полеты? Скоро домой?

— Надеюсь, через пару дней уже вернусь, — отозвался Дэмерон. — Хагз, к тебе зайдет Финн. Попросил его принести тебе чего-нибудь вкусного, чтобы скрасить одиночество. Рад?

— Очень, — соврал Хакс.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что от FN-2187 хорошего ждать не придется. Но тот был другом Дэмерона, а значит, Хакс не имел права отказываться.

— Отлично, — бодро откликнулся Дэмерон. Быстро обернулся и торопливо произнес: — Ладно, мне пора бежать. Тренировки не терпят промедления. Скоро буду, не скучай!

Он отключился не дождавшись ответа, и Хакс еще с секунду смотрел на идущую помехами связь.

— Не дождешься, — ответил он в пустоту.

Когда придет Финн, Дэмерон не успел сказать — или сделал это специально. В любом случае стоило подготовиться к приходу нежеланного гостя. Хакс растрепал волосы, которые после отъезда Дэмерона укладывал так, как привык и любил, переоделся из черного в обожаемый Дэмероном оранжевый с белым. И вовремя — послышался сигнал разблокировки замков.

Хакс вышел в коридор. Финн держал в руках коробку с чем-то, пахнущим до одурения сладко. С трудом удалось сдержаться и не поморщиться.

— Привет, — поздоровался Хакс. — Заходи.

Не то чтобы Финну требовалось приглашение, но Хакс хотя бы сделал вид, что соблюдал правила приличия. От взгляда когда-то подчинявшегося ему штурмовика, а теперь — очередного «хорошего парня» ему стало не по себе, но он старательно не показывал этого.

Финн молчал, глядя в упор. Хакс поманил его рукой и шагнул в гостиную, затылком ощущая, что на него все еще смотрят. От этого спина против воли стала идеально ровной, и Хакс расправил плечи. Хатт с ним. Ему надоело заставлять себя сутулиться и стараться быть незаметным.

Коробка тяжело опустилась на стол, который чуть пошатнулся из-за полой ножки. Хакс на всякий случай прижался к нему бедром, чтобы Финн ничего не заметил.

— Так и будешь молчать? — спросил он.

Никакого ответа. Хакс пожал плечами и заглянул в коробку: внутри был торт, даже выглядевший так сладко, что на языке почувствовалась оскомина. Кремом на нем вывели четверку. К чему бы это?

К коробке прилагалась карточка, и Хакс решил проверить и ее. Открепил ее и развернул. Закусил губу.

«Мы вместе 4 месяца, сладкий, — гласил текст. — Поздравляю!»

Эти четыре месяца плена слились у него в одну бесконечную череду бессознательного анабиоза. Из них он жил, а не существовал, только последние три недели, полторы из которых Дэмерон отсутствовал. Поздравление выглядело издевательством, но, похоже, Дэмерон искренне считал, что Хакс должен радоваться.

Торт хотелось швырнуть в окно вместе с коробкой и открыткой. А еще лучше — Дэмерону в лицо, да только тот предусмотрительно сбежал на фронт.

Хакс молча закрыл коробку и вернул открытку на место.

— Что-то не вижу радости, — мрачно подал голос Финн.

Хакс ничего не ответил — и лицом к нему тоже не повернулся.

— Я знаю, что ты лжешь ему, — продолжил Финн. — По ошибся — таких, как ты, не исправить. Но я тебя предупреждаю, Хакс — если с ним что-нибудь случится, ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет.

«Я и так уже тысячу раз пожалел», — подумал Хакс.

— Я понял, — произнес он вслух.

— Понял он, — презрительно фыркнул Финн. Хакс тут же ощутил, как его хватают за плечо и резко разворачивают, а затем щеку обожгла оглушительная оплеуха. Рука у Финна, как и у всех штурмовиков, была тяжелой, и у Хакса на секунду потемнело в глазах. 

Он приложил ладонь к горящей щеке, чтобы хоть как-то остудить. Напрягся, ожидая очередного удара, но Финн уже отступил на шаг, словно сообразил, что Дэмерон не скажет ему спасибо, если он покалечит любимую постельную игрушку.

— Запомни, — сказал он. — И я не шучу.

Он исчез в коридоре, а следом раздался сигнал входной двери. Хакс постоял, застыв, еще с минуту — и повернулся к столу. Ненавидящим взглядом посмотрел на коробку — и смахнул ее на пол одним резким движением руки.

Коробка в полете открылась, и торт оказался на полу. Хакс взглянул на получившийся беспорядок, сжал ладони в кулаки и медленно выдохнул. Ему нужно было успокоиться и не пороть горячку.

Щеку все еще жгло, и скула неприятно ныла. Будто ее сломали, хотя, конечно, от одной пощечины переломов не бывает. Рену пришлось куда хуже, и наверняка до сих пор приходится — а Хакс тянет резину и никак не может подготовить все для побега.

Перелом.

Хакс задумчиво посмотрел на собственную руку. Повернул кисть.

А ведь он может получить фиксатор очень просто. Дэмерон сам его даст — если Хакс сломает, допустим, руку.

И тогда останется только передать его Рену вместе со всем остальным.

Он направился на кухню — там лежал тяжелый, массивный пресс для раскатки. Подошел к столу и устроил левую руку на нем. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

Будет больно, но в этот раз он выдержит.

На секунду пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы собраться с духом, а затем Хакс открыл их. С трудом поднял правой рукой пресс, занес его над левой — и ударил со всей силы, на которую был способен. 

В руке вспыхнуло пламя, продралось по коже до локтя, и искры заплясали перед глазами. Хакс ошибся — больно не было, было _очень_ больно. Он не сразу понял, что кричал, а когда осознал — крепко сжал зубы.

Пальцы правой руки дрожали.

Он снова поднял пресс и снова опустил — чтобы наверняка. Новая вспышка ослепила его на пару долгих секунд, но в этот раз он сдержал крик, только во рту появился привкус крови.

Хакс не сразу понял, что его колотит. Убрать пресс с руки получилось с трудом, и от увиденного ему стало дурно: место перелома деформировалось, кровоточило, покраснело и уже начинало опухать.

Он с трудом поднял руку и попытался пошевелить пальцами — слушались, хоть каждое движение и вызывало отголосок той боли. Он осторожно прижал предплечье к груди и придержал правой рукой за запястье.

А ведь Дэмерон вернется только через пару дней, и все это время Хаксу придется обходиться одной рукой. А еще — придумать, как объяснить внезапную травму. 

Хакс втянул носом воздух и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он мог упасть. Поскользнулся в освежителе, очень неудачно. Бывает. 

Он отдавал себе отчет, что объяснение более чем натянутое, но других мыслей в голову не приходило. Кроме того, когда дело касалось его, Дэмерон проявлял поразительную доверчивость. Или же притворялся верящим на слово дурачком, кто его знает. 

В любом случае, у Хакса появится фиксатор, и останется только добыть транспорт.

Он кивнул сам себе.

Скоро.

Главное, чтобы Рен не сдавался и дождался его.

***

Перевязочная слепила белыми стенами, на которых играли блики жаркого солнца Каала. Хакс сидел на стуле, пока медик закреплял фиксатор и накладывал гипс — чтобы Хакс не тревожил заживавшую руку. Снять его собирались через пару дней: столько времени требовалось бакте, чтобы срастить кости.

— Это ж как вы так упали, — посетовал медик, взглянув на рентген, — что аж кости раздробили.

Хакс равнодушно пожал плечами, стараясь не смотреть на собственную руку. За два дня, пока Дэмерон не вернулся, он почти научился справляться со всем одной правой. Правда, перевязывать перелом удавалось с трудом, но теперь он избавился от этой проблемы.

— Знаете, — заговорщицки проговорил медик, — вы всегда можете обратиться за помощью. Не только в таких экстренных случаях. У нас есть линия связи для тех, у кого в семье не все ладится.

— У меня нет семьи, — покачал головой Хакс.

— А ваш друг?

Хакс чуть отвернул голову и попросил:

— Не задавайте лишних вопросов.

Дэмерон ждал под дверью и, когда Хакс вышел из перевязочной, тут же очутился рядом. Провел кончиками пальцев по свежему гипсу, поднял на Хакса глаза и вздохнул:

— Бедный Хагз. Почему ты сразу мне не сказал?

— Не хотел беспокоить, — Хакс опустил взгляд. — Но теперь все хорошо.

— Хорошо будет, когда с тебя снимут эту штуку, — ответил Дэмерон. — Ну что, с меня подарок?

Хакс вздернул бровь, и Дэмерон пояснил:

— Я пропустил наши четыре месяца, а одного торта мало. Ну, Хагз? Что ты хочешь?

Вот и выпал шанс снова увидеть Рена. Хакс сделал вид, что задумался, а потом неуверенно проговорил:

— Не знаю, возможно ли это…

— Ради тебя я и горы сверну, сладкий. Не стесняйся.

— Я бы хотел снова попасть к Рену.

— Зачем? — вполне искренне удивился Дэмерон. — Хагз, я не знаю, что он тебе тогда наговорил, но ты был сам не свой. Давай лучше побережем тебя. И так рука сломана, не хватало только из колеи тебя снова выбивать.

Хакс вздохнул и осторожно сжал пальцы левой руки в кулак. Да, конечно, вряд ли все вышло бы так просто. Теперь он должен был придумать стоящий повод — такой, чтобы у Дэмерона и шанса не появилось настаивать на своем.

— Я хочу окончательно распрощаться с прошлым, — тихо произнес Хакс, не поднимая глаз. — Поставить последнюю точку и в последний раз посмотреть на мучения того, кто меня… — Он запнулся и не договорил, позволяя Дэмерону додумать самому. — Мне это нужно, По. Иначе кошмары о Первом Ордене будут преследовать меня всю жизнь.

На подбородок легли пальцы, коснулись щеки, погладили скулу.

— Хагз, — позвал Дэмерон. Хакс посмотрел на него: на лице читалось беспокойство. — Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Мне нужно, — повторил Хакс.

— Я подумаю, — с сомнением произнес Дэмерон. — Ты же понимаешь, что я желаю тебе только добра?

Хакс кивнул, чувствуя острое разочарование. Ложь не принесла нужного эффекта, и это ставило в тупик весь план. Вот же пуду.

До дома Дэмерона они добирались в молчании: тот явно о чем-то напряженно размышлял, а у Хакса и так никогда не было особого желания с ним разговаривать. Кроме того, ему было о чем подумать. Например, как все-таки добраться до Рена и передать ему все, что нужно.

Хакс понимал, что Дэмерон уже все решил для себя и за него, но не мог прекратить пытаться. В конце концов, от успешности этого пункта плана зависел весь побег. И если до встречи с Реном в республиканской камере заключения Хаксу было все равно, умрет он или нет, то сейчас он хотел жить, и не так, как сейчас. Он хотел свободы, хотел быть собой.

Хотел быть рядом с Реном.

Вернуться в Первый Орден — вернуть Первому Ордену былое величие. Заставить Новую Республику ответить за все, и По Дэмерона — в особенности. Отупляющее равнодушие прошло: теперь Хакс представлял, как залпом турболазера, наведенным по его приказу, взрывает один надоедливый крестокрыл, и внутри поднималась мрачная радость. О, с каким удовольствием он бы так поступил.

Но для этого нужно было освободиться и сбежать.

Хакс опустил взгляд на гипс: когда он ломал руку, ему казалось, что он уже перешел к крайним мерам. Но оставалась еще одна черта, которую он не успел переступить, потому что презирал бы себя за это всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но способ мог сработать.

Он сомкнул ресницы и вздохнул. Ради спасения ему придется потерять еще немного самоуважения, хочет он того или нет. Он и так стал жалким до омерзения, так что по большому счету разницы не было. 

Он должен — он сделает, как бы противно ему ни становилось.

Когда спидер остановился, Хакс все еще пытался набраться духу и смелости. Идти поперек себя до сих пор казалось непосильной задачей. Но если он не хочет всю жизнь провести вот так, то ему придется.

Они зашли в дом — так же молча. Хакс следовал за Дэмероном по пятам и, когда дверь закрылась, все-таки заставил себя коснуться его плеча.

— По, — позвал он.

Тот наклонил голову, зажимая его ладонь между плечом и щекой. Хакс на секунду крепко сжал зубы и костяшками погладил его скулу.

— Да, сладкий? — спросил Дэмерон.

Хакс шагнул ближе и прижался к его спине. Мешала загипсованная рука, висящая на повязке, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Дэмерон глухо выдохнул и обернулся.

— Я страшно соскучился, — солгал Хакс и поймал его губы своими.

Ему казалось, что целовать Дэмерона будет противно, но было — никак. Он словно выполнял рутинную работу: надоедливую, утомительную и совершенно обыкновенную, как любая стандартная процедура. Ничего сверхординарного или интересного. Он дежурно, как по инструкции, ласкал его рот языком, прикусывал губы и не испытывал при этом абсолютно ничего.

Дэмерон же накрыл его руку своей и явно наслаждался. Прикрыл глаза, пылко отвечал, рвано дышал в рот. Заметил, на секунду отстранившись:

— Похоже, мне стоит уезжать почаще, — и развернулся к нему лицом, обхватил за талию и крепко прижал к себе. Хакс втянул носом воздух — в зажатой между ними руке стрельнуло.

— Пойдем в кровать, — предложил он. На душе стало гадко, но он все равно обхватил Дэмерона за шею здоровой рукой и не дал ответить очередным поцелуем.

— Диван ближе, — ответил Дэмерон ему в губы и потянул за собой.

На секунду внутри всколыхнулась паника, но Хакс быстро справился с собой. Прикусил губу Дэмерона и возразил:

— Там неудобно. Особенно с моей рукой.

— Капризничаешь, как принцесса, сладкий, — усмехнулся Дэмерон. — Ладно, кровать так кровать.

Изображать порыв страсти оказалось легко: споткнуться пару раз по дороге, будто весь мир сузился до Дэмерона и остальное стало незаметным; продолжать целовать, делая короткие перерывы на то, чтобы вдохнуть воздух; гладить шею здоровой рукой с преувеличенной, ему не свойственной нежностью. А вот переживать эту игру внутри себя было тяжело: не оставляло ощущение, будто Хакс сейчас и в самом деле целенаправленно предавал Рена и втаптывал самого себя в грязь, от которой не отмыться. Ему очень хотелось остановиться, прекратить. Вырваться из объятий Дэмерона, запереться в освежителе и не выходить из него, пока не очистится хотя бы немного.

Но он должен был продолжать.

Когда они вошли в спальню, Хакс толкнул Дэмерона на кровать и не слишком ловко забрался следом. Оседлал его колени и наклонился, уперев одну руку в матрас. Быстро поцеловал в губы и пересел ближе, задницей устраиваясь на уже твердом под тканью штанов члене.

Дэмерон длинно выдохнул, когда Хакс заерзал, стимулируя его. Протянул руки и вцепился в бедра, останавливая.

— Я так кончу еще до того, как тебе вставлю, сладкий, — признался Дэмерон.

Хакс криво усмехнулся и предложил:

— Ну так вставь.

У него самого не стояло совсем. Можно было, конечно, понадеяться, что ослепленный исходившей от него инициативой Дэмерон этого не заметит, но Хакс отдавал себе отчет в том, что шансов на такой исход — один на миллион.

Он мог закрыть глаза и попытаться представить Рена на месте Дэмерона, но такой способ походил на полноценное предательство.

Чтобы спасти их обоих, он должен был идти до конца.

«Прости», — подумал он и сомкнул ресницы.

Когда с него уверенно потянули штаны, он представил руки Рена — крепкие, мускулистые, с мозолистыми от светового меча пальцами. Перед глазами встало его лицо: внимательные темные глаза, полные губы, шрам, пересекающий щеку, родинки, которые он не уставал пересчитывать и отмечать.

Ладони огладили бедра, прошли выше; кончики пальцев заскользили по животу к груди, задели соски. Хакс вдохнул и выдохнул, заставляя себя поверить, что никакого Дэмерона здесь не было, что есть только он и Рен, и это его руки сейчас трут его соски, гладят по груди; что это его член крепко стоит под задницей Хакса; что это он сейчас шумно, прерывисто дышит, кладет ладони на ребра и заставляет наклониться.

Хакс вслепую коснулся чужих губ — обмануть себя ему все-таки удалось. Полувставший член неприятно упирался в ткань, и он прижался им к чужому животу, потерся об него. 

Ему в рот восхищенно выдохнули. Хакс, не открывая глаз, пересел и стянул с себя штаны под шорох одежды рядом.

На бедро легла ладонь, нетерпеливо потянула. Хакс на ощупь пересел и требовательно протянул руку. Рен всегда понимал, что он хотел этим сказать.

В руку лег флакон смазки. Хакс выдавил ее себе на пальцы, протолкнул их в собственную дырку, наскоро растягивая себя. Стоять на коленях, приподнявшись, было неудобно, но он мог потерпеть. Чужое дыхание участилось.

Иллюзия почти обрела реальность. Хакс закусил губу, крепко обхватил ладонью чужой член и начал опускаться, направляя его в себя. Глухо выдохнул, когда вошла головка, и замедлился.

Его придержали за бедра, не давая пошатнуться. Хакс опустился до конца, продолжая кусать губы, качнулся на члене и приподнялся. Снова опустился. Колени сводило от неудобной позы, но Рен того стоил.

— Я так скучал, — пробормотал Хакс, обращаясь к нему. В ответ на это в него толкнулись, и он поспешно привстал на коленях, позволяя вбиваться в себя. Царапнул здоровой рукой по чужой груди, наклонился и поймал губы, не давая застонать.

Дыхание участилось. Он уперся локтем в матрас, продолжая целовать, скомкал в пальцах простыню. Его член обхватила чужая ладонь, задвигалась на нем, и Хакс на секунду отвернулся и куснул собственную руку. 

Когда в него толкнулись особо резко и особо сильно, он кончил. Дрожь оргазма бежала по телу, разливала по нему расслабленность и приятную усталость. Его осторожно сняли с члена, и Хакс улыбнулся уголками губ. Лег на спину, прижимая к груди сломанную руку, протянул здоровую и нащупал чужой член.

Ему толкнулись в кулак, и улыбка стала чуть шире.

— Хагз, — выдохнул где-то рядом Дэмерон, и иллюзия распалась.

Он открыл глаза, с трудом сдерживая желание брезгливо убрать руку. Повернул голову: Дэмерон лежал с закрытыми глазами, вбиваясь в его ладонь, тяжело дышал.

Хакс обязан был разыграть карты до конца.

— Так может, все-таки дашь мне попасть к Рену? — спросил он, сжимая кулак крепче.

— Да… — выдохнул Дэмерон, и это, конечно, не было ответом на его вопрос. Впрочем, звучало все равно как устное согласие, чем Хакс и собирался воспользоваться.

Ему кончили в ладонь. Пальцы измазались в сперме, и Хакс вытер руку о простыню, стараясь не показывать, как ему противно.

Он поднялся с кровати и шагнул в сторону освежителя.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Дэмерон. Видимо, начал приходить в себя.

— Справлюсь, — бросил Хакс. И не удержался от укола: — Спасибо за подарок, _сладкий_.

***

— Хитрая ты бестия, — покачал головой Дэмерон, ведя спидер по транспортному потоку.

— Какой есть, — усмехнулся Хакс.

Преобразователь лежал в потайном кармане штанов, фиксатор по-прежнему оставался в гипсе. Контейнер с бактой оказался там же: гипс пришлось раздирать полночи, чтобы спрятать его, но оно того стоило. С транспортом было сложнее, но у Хакса нашлась идея на этот счет. Могло не сработать: уж карманником он не был никогда, но другого выхода не видел.

Спасение показалось на горизонте. Или смерть — одно из двух. И лучше он умрет, чем продолжит это беспросветное существование рядом с Дэмероном, в гнилой изнутри Новой Республике.

Правда, ему все равно очень хотелось выжить. Вернуться в Первый Орден вместе с Реном, туда, где все привычно, понятно, четко и выверено. Он бы сейчас обрадовался даже капитану Пьюви — который его терпеть не мог и наверняка был в восторге от того, что Хакс попал в руки Сопротивления.

Но теперь Сопротивление и Новая Республика останутся ни с чем. Хакс и Рен сбегут. У них все получится, и тогда повстанческой мрази придется ответить за все.

Хакс очень хотел в это верить.

Он прижал ладонь к гипсу у локтя, проверяя, плотно ли сидит импровизированная затычка. В этом месте пряталось самодельное взрывное устройство и такой же кустарный пульт от него. Собирать его одной рукой оказалось непросто, и уверенности, что все сработает как надо, он не испытывал. Оставалось только надеяться на удачу — и на то, что даже с одной рабочей рукой он не растерял своих умений.

— Ты выглядишь взбудораженным, — заметил Дэмерон, кинув на него взгляд искоса.

— Не терпится расставить точки, — с той же усмешкой ответил Хакс.

— Ты будто одержим этой идеей, Хагз.

Хакс равнодушно пожал плечами. Осталось потерпеть совсем немного, и он больше не услышит этих «Хагз» и «сладкий», сидевших у него в печенках. И Дэмерона больше никогда не увидит, а если это произойдет — то уже Хакс будет хозяином положения.

Дэмерон резко затормозил у нужного здания, быстро вылез из спидера и открыл Хаксу дверь еще до того, как тот сам успел это сделать. Помог выбраться, словно он был немощным и не мог выйти из спидера самостоятельно. Это бесило до дрожи, но Хакс старательно делал вид, что все в порядке.

Еще немного.

Еще чуть-чуть, и это закончится.

На рамке он, конечно, зазвенел. Молча продемонстрировал гипс приподнявшемуся с места охраннику и демонстративно поцеловал Дэмерона в щеку. Тот повернул голову, прихватил его губы своими, и злость, едва бурлящая в венах, вскипела и разлилась по всему телу. Хотя, конечно, на самом деле это просто произошел выброс адреналина.

— Ты очень изменился, пока меня не было, — заметил Дэмерон, получив инфочип.

— Я все тот же, — возразил Хакс.

— Починил то, что сломалось?

— Да, — кивнул он.

И устроил ладонь у Дэмерона на пояснице. Повел ниже, просунул ладонь в задний карман штанов и цепко сжал ягодицу, после чего вытащил руку, осторожно зацепив пальцами ключ-карту от спидера. Засунул руку уже в свой карман как ни в чем не бывало. 

Сердце заколотилось в груди в разы быстрее. Получилось? Нет?

— Да ты заведен, приятель, — присвистнул Дэмерон. — Надеюсь, дома меня ждет повторение вчерашнего?

— И даже лучше, — пообещал Хакс.

В этот раз он говорил правду.

Просто умолчал, что лучше будет для него, а не для Дэмерона.

Теперь они шли по другому пути, Хакс четко это осознавал. Но так даже лучше — они с Реном выйдут по тому, что он запомнил, а где-то здесь можно устроить инцидент.

По правую руку показалась очередная решетка. Хакс замедлил шаг, пропуская Дэмерона вперед, вновь прижал ладонь к локтю и ногтем подковырнул затычку. Она вышла легко, и он сделал вид, что чешет руку, а сам повернул ее кистью вверх.

Взрывное устройство упало в ладонь. Хакс бережно зажал его, опустил правую руку и аккуратно кинул бомбу между прутьев. Меткость его не подвела — он попал точно в цель.

Да только устройство ударилось об пол в тишине достаточно громко.

— Что это за звук? — с фальшивым испугом спросил Хакс и поторопился вперед, догоняя Дэмерона. — По? Кто там?

— Заключенный, сладкий, — отозвался тот. — Не бойся, ты в безопасности.

Пот пробивал спину, и туника, в которую Дэмерон его одел, неприятно липла к телу. Тем не менее пронесло. Будто в награду за все неудачи сейчас ему начало поразительно везти. 

Хорошо бы эта светлая полоса продлилась как можно дольше. Как минимум до того момента, когда они с Реном окажутся в гиперпространстве.

Наконец они подошли к той самой массивной двери, которую Хакс помнил отчего-то слишком хорошо. Дэмерон приложил инфочип к датчику, и дюрастил медленно отъехал, пропуская их в темный тупик.

— Как и в прошлый раз, — вслух произнес Хакс.

— Здесь редко что меняется, — ответил Дэмерон и включил освещение.

Рен в своей камере выглядел осунувшимся и слишком бледным. Щетина из трехдневной превратилась в недельную — видимо, в слушаниях взяли перерыв. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и Хаксу пришлось постараться, чтобы ничем не выдать, как ему больно на него смотреть.

— Оставишь нас? — спросил Хакс, невольно повторяя то же, что и в первый раз сказал в этом тупике. — Это личное. Я хочу все сделать сам.

— Сладкий, ты на взводе, — заметил Дэмерон. — Боюсь, как бы ты его не убил. Спасибо за такую несправедливую казнь нам точно не скажут. Я побуду с тобой — на всякий случай. Проконтролирую.

Крифф. Похоже, удача повернулась к нему спиной.

— А если я пообещаю, что буду осторожен? — без особой надежды спросил Хакс. — По, я не хочу все это делать при тебе.

— Можешь меня не стесняться. Я прекрасно знаю, какой ты на самом деле.

Спину тут же пробил холодный пот, и по шее побежали колкие мурашки, от которых волосы вставали дыбом.

— Так что немного жестокости переживу, — легкомысленно заметил Дэмерон.

Все еще везло.

— Я тебе отсосу, если ты выполнишь мою просьбу, — выпалил Хакс, люто ненавидя себя за эти слова. А особенно — за то, что произносить их пришлось при Рене.

— Вау, — усмехнулся Дэмерон. — Даже и не знаю.

Все это выглядело издевательством. Параноидальная мысль пульсировала в висках: Дэмерон все знает и давно раскрыл его, а сейчас просто глумится и унижает, пока есть возможность.

— Упустишь шанс, если будешь ломаться, — заметил Хакс и сжал пальцы в кулаки: они ощутимо дрожали.

— Давай, Дэмерон, — раздался хриплый голос Рена, и Хакс едва не вздрогнул. — Соглашайся. Эта рыжая шлюха отлично сосет, я проверял.

Он понимал, что Рен говорит это специально, но слушать такие слова от него все равно было неприятно и больно. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы хоть как-то справиться. Во рту появился солоноватый привкус крови.

— Закрой рот, — резко бросил Дэмерон.

— Хорошо его ебать, да? — насмешливо проговорил Рен. — Вот тут он раскрывает свой потенциал, а больше ни на что и не способен. Только тебе он достался уже попользованным — эта подстилка послужила мне очень хорошо.

Рен провоцировал Дэмерона. И тот повелся — шагнул к прутьям и выплюнул:

— Я сказал, закрой рот, ублюдок.

Сейчас или никогда.

Хакс бросился вперед, толкая Дэмерона в спину здоровым плечом. Тот явно не ожидал такого от него — и не удержал равновесия.

Решетка заискрила, когда Дэмерон налетел на нее. Хакс смотрел на то, как дернулось его тело под ударами тока и отлетело назад, забилось в конвульсиях, и в душе поднималось мрачное удовлетворение. Оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища было почти невозможно.

— Прости, — произнес Рен. — Я не знал, как еще его спровоцировать.

— Все в порядке, — коротко ответил Хакс и склонился над Дэмероном. Прощупал пульс — все еще бился. — У нас не так много времени.

Он достал инфочип из его кармана и бластер из кобуры, забрал их себе, а затем шагнул к решетке. Выудил преобразователь и протолкнул его по полу, следом за ним — бакту. Вытащил фиксатор из гипса и отправил его тем же путем, царапнул ногтем гипсовую затычку и вытряхнул пульт от взрывного устройства.

Последней он отцепил повязку, на которой висела его сломанная рука.

— Зафиксируй ногу и наложи бакту, только быстро, — попросил он. — Это, — он кивнул на преобразователь, — приложи к замку на ошейнике и поверни выключатели, все три. После можешь снимать, только учти, сначала он все-таки даст один разряд.

Рен кивнул и занялся ногой. Хакс, поднявшись с корточек, подошел к двери, прислушиваясь. Стояла тишина: то ли звукоизоляция была хорошей, то ли ему еще везло, и никто ничего не заметил. Прослушка опять моргала красным: ее снова отключили.

— Здесь есть камеры? — спросил он.

— Только та, в которой я нахожусь, — сквозь зубы ответил Рен и сипло выдохнул. Хакс обернулся: он вправил ногу и теперь поспешно приматывал к ней фиксатор.

— Сможешь идти? — спросил Хакс.

— Верну Силу — смогу. К замку?

— Да, к замку, — кивнул Хакс. Сжал в пальцах пульт и осторожно вдавил кнопку.

Спустя секунду из-за двери послышался глухой взрыв.

— Что это? — спросил Рен. Преобразователь частот зажужжал, включаясь.

— Инцидент, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Снимай, только осторожно.

Короткий треск электричества прервался тихим вскриком, и Хакс зажмурился на пару секунд. А когда открыл глаза — Рен уже стоял на ногах.

— Сила… — выдохнул он и повел рукой.

Прутья решетки выгнулись и деформировались по его молчаливому приказу. Рен медленно вышел из камеры, и Хакс шагнул к нему, не решаясь коснуться.

Но Рен сам сгреб его в объятия и сам же быстро прижался губами к губам. Словно Хакс не был жалким и ничтожным, не был грязным и попорченным Дэмероном. Словно все было как прежде.

Все возвращалось на свои места.

— Пойдем, — предложил Хакс и достал из кармана инфочип.

— Сейчас, — ответил Рен. — За мной должок.

Бесчувственный Дэмерон улетел в стену камеры и осел на пол. Рен скривил губы в усмешке и медленно свел пальцы, и от этого решетка вернулась почти в первоначальный вид.

— Теперь пойдем.

Он заметно хромал и, даже несмотря на помощь Силы, передвигался не так быстро.

— Обопрись на плечо, — предложил Хакс. — Быстрее выйдем отсюда.

Он приложил инфочип к панели управления, и дверь поехала в сторону. В нос тут же ударил запах прогорклого дыма, и серая завеса показалась впереди.

— Инцидент? — уточнил Рен.

— Небольшой взрыв, — пояснил Хакс.

— Точно небольшой?

— Ну, может, я немного перестарался. Пойдем.

Они пошли — чересчур медленно, но все же. Левая рука бесполезно свисала; в правой Хакс крепко сжимал бластер, готовый выстрелить в дымовую завесу в любую секунду. Рен тяжело опирался на его плечо, закинув руку за шею, и, хоть идти так было непросто, Хакс наслаждался долгожданной близостью.

— Это он с тобой сделал? — спросил Рен.

Явно про руку спрашивал.

— Я сам, — ответил Хакс. — Нужно же было как-то все протащить и заполучить фиксатор.

Рен выдохнул и ничего не ответил, а через секунду надавил на шею, заставляя наклониться. Над ними пролетел бластерный заряд, и Хакс резко выбросил правую руку вперед, стреляя наугад. Серия выстрелов — и послышалось глухое падение чьего-то тела.

— Быстрее, — произнес он, выпрямляясь. — Нас засекли.

— Я уже понял, — ответил Рен.

Инфочип открывал двери одну за другой. Если Хакс правильно помнил, им осталось совсем чуть-чуть, но дальше начиналось самое сложное: проскочить контрольно-пропускной пункт. Он сомневался, что их так просто пропустят.

Рен резко поднял руку, отвел ее в сторону, и вновь послышался глухой звук падения. Хакс уже не стал стрелять — Рен справился сам, и зря тратить заряды не было смысла.

— Как-то их слишком мало, — заметил Хакс.

— Ликвидируют последствия взрыва? — спросил Рен. — И знаешь, ты ошибся.

— В чем?

— Нас не засекли. Я влез в мысли последнего перед тем, как он вырубился. Нас не ждали. 

— Тогда нам поразительно везет.

— Хорошо бы подольше.

Хакс кивнул и замер перед очередной дверью. Дальше — выход и охрана.

— Там обычно сидят двое, — произнес он. — Сможешь заморочить им голову? Пусть думают, что ты — Дэмерон.

— Двоим сразу — вряд ли, — покачал головой Рен.

— Крифф. Тогда на мне тот, что справа, на тебе — за контрольной панелью.

Дышать из-за дыма становилось все труднее. Хакс старался этого не замечать, и на адреналине ему это почти удавалось, но сейчас его скрутил приступ кашля. Он едва не согнулся пополам, но Рен придержал за плечо.

— Скоро выйдем, — пообещал Рен и тоже кашлянул. Ему отчего-то удавалось справляться лучше. Силой себе помогал? — Открывай.

Хакс сглотнул горькую слюну и приложил инфочип к датчику. Пока двери открывались, он покрепче перехватил бластер.

На контрольно-пропускном пункте дым стелился только по полу — здесь вентиляция работала лучше. Глаза слезились, но стрелять это не мешало — и Хакс пустил заряд показавшемуся в проеме охраннику прямо в голову.

— Тревога! — послышался голос откуда-то слева.

Крифф.

Их здесь было явно больше двух.

Заорала сигнализация, и дверь поехала обратно. Хакс потянул Рена за собой, чтобы выйти, пока она не закрылась, и выстрелил снова — по чужой руке, выбивая бластер.

В них полетели заряды, но замерли, так и не попав — Рен постарался. Хакс продолжил стрелять, но вскоре и этого не понадобилось — Рен Силой смел охранников, швырнул их об стену под вой сигнализации, а затем протянул руку к стене, за которой пряталась контрольная панель. Глухой удар — и Рен вновь надавил на шею, заставив согнуться.

Замершие до этого заряды пролетели над ними.

Они выпрямились. Рена ощутимо трясло — явно перегрузил себя использованием Силы. Хакс снова сухо кашлянул и провел его к слайду.

— Последишь? — спросил он. — Попробую посмотреть, как нас отсюда выпустить.

Рен тяжело опустился на слайд и молча кивнул. Хакс окинул его беспокойным взглядом.

— Все в порядке? — уточнил он.

— Иди, — бросил Рен.

Хакс помедлил, прежде чем шагнуть к двери, за которой пряталась контрольная панель. Приложил инфочип к датчику — доступ оказался запрещен.

— Кайло, — позвал Хакс.

Рен понял его без слов — и дверь смялась под движением его руки. Хакс зашел внутрь и окинул взглядом консоль. Посмотрел на охранника, валявшегося на полу, и присел рядом с ним, обшаривая карманы.

Чип-карта для доступа обнаружилась в нагрудном кармане. Хакс поднялся и сел за консоль, вставил карту в разъем, и панель моргнула зеленым. 

Он коснулся консоли. Пальцы запорхали над ней, последовательно вводя нужные действия для разблокировки входа. На секунду Хакс замер — а затем усмехнулся.

И открыл еще и решетки, за которыми сидели заключенные.

— Открылась, — послышался голос Рена.

— Замечательно, — отозвался Хакс и поднялся.

Оказавшись у слайда, он вновь подставил плечо, помогая Рену подняться, и поморщился, когда тот оперся на него. Действие анальгетика, который он принял перед тем, как выехать с Дэмероном сюда, медленно сходило на нет, и боль ощутимо простреливала от локтя и выше.

Они вышли наружу, и Хакс уверенно повел Рена к спидеру Дэмерона. Пихнул ему в руку бластер и полез в карман за ключ-картой.

— Поведешь его? — спросил Хакс. — Одной рукой я не справлюсь.

— Поведу, — кивнул Рен.

Они сели в спидер, и Хакс забрал бластер. Устроил его на коленях и откинулся в кресле. Дышать свежим воздухом, без примеси прогорклого дыма, оказалось потрясающе. А еще лучше — сидеть в этом спидере рядом с Реном.

— Как отсюда улетим? — спросил Рен.

— Сначала в космопорт, а там — «одолжим» один из кораблей, — ответил Хакс. 

— Коды доступа на вылет есть?

— Учебные, — признался Хакс. — Но мы можем использовать позывной Дэмерона. Уверен, ему открыты многие ходы.

— Может не сработать.

— Может. Но мы хотя бы попытаемся.

Спидер несся в транспортном потоке, нарушая скоростной режим. Навигатор моргал, показывая приближение к конечной точке, и Хакс покрепче сжал бластер, когда они резко затормозили у космопорта.

Они вышли из спидера и не успели даже отойти от него, как на них упала тень. Хакс задрал голову — и с облегчением рассмеялся.

В небе, закрывая солнце, темнел силуэт звездного разрушителя.

— Кайло, — позвал он.

— Я вижу, — ответил тот.

Первый Орден пришел за ними.

Им удалось.

Они спаслись.

Эпилог

Медотсек они покинули вместе.

Пока они шли бок о бок к своим каютам, Хакс наслаждался всем — темными коридорами звездного разрушителя, тем, как удобно и привычно сидела на нем форма, легким запахом геля, которым он уложил волосы; компанией Рена, которой он все никак не мог насытиться.

Рука больше не болела — перелом сросся нормально. Рену повезло чуть меньше — теперь он слегка, едва заметно, прихрамывал, но двигался, как всегда, стремительно, широким шагом.

Но главное — им удалось вырваться из цепких лап Новой Республики.

Хакс до сих не мог поверить в это до конца. Ему все казалось, что сейчас он проснется — рядом с Дэмероном, который будет жарко дышать в шею, и начнется очередной, безумный в своем отчаянии день. Спасение все никак не укладывалось у него в голове, и он подсознательно ожидал, что что-нибудь точно пойдет не так.

Рен мимолетно коснулся его руки, сжал ладонь на мгновение и отпустил. Хакс повернул к нему голову — и встретился с внимательным взглядом.

— Зайдешь? — спросил Рен, когда они замерли у его каюты.

— С удовольствием, — искренне ответил Хакс.

Стоило двери за ними закрыться, как Рен толкнул его к стене. Вжал в нее, протолкнул колено между ног и впился в рот поцелуем. Хакс ответил на него — с такой же настойчивостью, притянул к себе еще ближе, обхватив за шею.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. С удовольствием откинул голову, когда Рен оторвался от его губ и прикусил кожу на шее, вплел пальцы в его волосы — шелковистые и мягкие, приятные на ощупь, в отличие от жестких кудрей Дэмерона.

И щеки у Рена были гладко выбриты. Ни единого следа щетины, которая колола бы и раздражала. Хакс не удержался — приложил ладонь к его лицу, погладил скулу и почувствовал, как расстегивают на нем китель.

Хакс догадывался, что после на его шее и плечах останутся метки от засосов. Он не возражал — даже наоборот, хотел получить это физическое доказательство того, что рядом с ним — именно Рен. Дэмерон всегда был осторожен и не оставлял следов. Рену же, наоборот, нравилось таким образом помечать его.

Он вывернулся из рукавов, когда Рен снял с него верхние слои формы, за волосы заставил Рена поднять голову и поцеловал уже сам. Наслаждаться близостью оказалось очень приятно.

Он помнил это ощущение из детства — когда после долгого сезона дождей на сером небе Арканиса разгоралось солнечное зарево. Сейчас он чувствовал похожую радость, такое же тепло и такое же спокойствие.

Хакс стащил с Рена тунику, прижался кожа к коже и довольно вздохнул. Рен коснулся губами шеи и потянул за собой — к кровати.

По дороге они избавились и от сапог с брюками. Рен лег на бок, дернул за руку — и Хакс устроился лицом к нему.

С минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Хакс толкнул Рена в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, и устроился сверху. Провел кончиками пальцев от груди до живота, очертил пресс и наклонился, касаясь губами губ. Рен прикусил нижнюю и отпустил — а затем обхватил руками и заставил перевернуться. И уже сам оказался сверху.

Хакс согнул колени, зажимая его бока, и Рен счастливо выдохнул. Сел и переместился ниже, обхватил ладонью стоявший едва ли не до боли член и медленно провел по нему. Протянул вторую руку — и в нее прилетела смазка.

Растягивал он тоже не как Дэмерон — потому что давно уже знал, как Хаксу нравится. Тот задышал чаще, с трудом заставляя себя не насаживаться на пальцы, и едва не кончил, когда Рен с силой провел кулаком по члену. 

Хакс довольно улыбнулся, когда Рен устроил его ногу на плече, глухо выдохнул, когда тот вошел в него — и подался навстречу. Они сразу взяли быстрый ритм, и Хакс с трудом осознал, что почти успел забыть, что это такое — получать удовольствие от секса. Рен крепко удерживал его щиколотку, пока вбивался в дырку, и Хаксу пришлось закусить кожу на запястье, чтобы не издавать стоны.

Он кончил, когда Рен вновь обхватил ладонью его член, и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул и толкнулся особенно глубоко. Удивительно, но сейчас он не чувствовал себя грязным, не испытывал желания срочно принять душ — хотя, когда Рен вышел из него, по бедрам потекли капли спермы. Сейчас в этом не было ничего отвратительного и мерзкого.

Он подвинулся, и Рен лег рядом. Хакс нащупал его ладонь и крепко сжал на пару секунд.

Его клонило в сон, и добираться до собственной каюты не было ни сил, ни желания. Рядом с Реном было слишком хорошо.

— Спи, — сказал тот, словно прочитал его мысли.

Хакс почувствовал, как он поворачивается на бок. Поперек груди легла тяжелая рука.

Закрыв глаза, Хакс глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся уголками губ.

Звездный разрушитель летел в гиперпространстве, направляясь в Неизведанные Регионы. Там они смогут восстановить силы и подготовиться к атаке на Новую Республику. Пусть сопротивленцы тешат себя якобы легкой победой.

Генерал Армитаж Хакс покажет им, что такие легкие победы ведут к поражению.

Он — и Верховный Лидер Рен.

Проваливаясь в сон, он ощутил, как Рен щекой устроился на его плече.


End file.
